Of Miracles and Courage
by Airise
Summary: Just because she hang out with the Miracles, doesn't mean her life full of them. Meet a no-good Yuuki, trying to figure life as well as her relationship along the way. Pairings not decided yet. Own nothing but OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is my first series after doing both not-so-drabble and one shots of KnB. I honestly don't know how it'll turn out since I'm bad at writing series. Probably, at the end of the day, I would just stop updating if I have no idea. Expect a lot of changes and discontinuation later (I hope it won't end like that though). So, please take care of this one kay? *bowed

phamtom6man : Posessive as ever isn't it?

AngelHeartObsession : Your support on my stories is so touching 3

* * *

Flashbacks :

_"I wonder who created that sitting-on-a-tree-kissing stuff. That's so preposterous."_

_There she is, sitting on a tree, alone and sighing while she had her back leaning against the trunk. Remembering what happened yesterday was more than enough to piss her off._

_"If yesterday's included, that's already the what? 30th time I got dumped? The guys are sure gonna laugh when they found out."_

_She snapped from her train of thought when her cell phone rang, signaling a message. Flipping it open, Yuuki couldn't help but smiling at herself while replying, before flipping it shut and kept it in her pocket again._

_"Well, at least it's good to know to have friends."_

* * *

_"Aren't you guys done yet?" Yuuki walked into the court, only to find a dead Kuroko, despaired Kise, sweating-but-smiling Aomine, sweating-but-snack-munching Murasakibara and Momoi writing something on the clipboard._

_"We're about to. Your extra lesson's done?" Aomine's still dribbling with his 90-degrees-bent knee._

_"That ended hours ago." Yuuki took a seat on the bench near the players. "Where's Akashi and Midori?"_

_"I thought I've told you not to call me that, Kurosaki."_

_Yuuki turned around to meet to pairs of green and heterochromatic eyes. "Akashi! Midori!" She completely ignored whatever Midorima's saying._

_"Yuuki." Akashi acknowledged._

_"Btw, Yuuki-chan." Momoi looked at her now that she's done gathering data for the next training menu. "One of my informant said she saw your boyfriend going out with another girl."_

_Yuuki choked on her own saliva. Hearing Momoi's statement, Kuroko came back to life, Kise raised his head in curiosity, Aomine missed his dribbling, Murasakibara stop eating and both Akashi and Midorima stared intensely at her, waiting for an explanation._

_"Don't tell me.."_

_"We broke up yesterday okay?!" Geez…Momoi's information network can be such a pain in the ass sometimes._

_"Please tell me for the first time ever, you're the one doing the dumping."_

_"…"_

_The rest of the members sighed. "We know it."_

_"Apparently, for this week, Aries has the worst luck regarding love."_

_"It's not only this week. This has been going for like what? Since before summer? Oh wait, is it since the start of the new term?"_

_"Oh shut up!"_

_"And?"_

_"And what?"_

_"What's the reason this time?"_

_Because he only wanted to get to know Momoi and I'm the best option he got? That guy would get killed by Aomine if he knew anyone tries to lay a finger on his childhood friend._

_"I'm a no-good Yuuki, remember?"_

_Akashi found this hard to believe. Surely, she doesn't have any physical attribute matching her age – she failed every single PE test and Akashi still haven't forget how she tried to jump past the box vault only to end with her head bang with it instead. She can't brag about her intelligence as well – I mean she's not as clever as Akashi, but to say she's a level of Aomine would be an understatement._

_To put it simply, she's a little below average girl but hang out with superhuman group – which earned her jealousy here and there._

_But still, she has her own attributes that even he didn't mind her here – such as….let's just leave it here for now._

_"Just that?" Even Ahomine doubted._

_"Then, what about the past guys?" Kise started his questioning. It's weird for all of them to have the same reason. Or maybe not?_

_"How would I freaking know?! Stop interfering!" Yuuki took a deep breath before calming down again. "Are we going for a popsicle or not?"_

_"Geez! No need to be so grumpy. We're going, we're going!"_

* * *

_"You REALLY have bad luck regarding love."_

_Yuuki licked her popsicle in anger. "You don't have to rub it in my face!"_

_Aomine laughed like crazy. "Oi Midorima! Fix her luck in love with something already."_

_"I would to. This is aching my heart to the very core."_

_Yuuki rolled her eyes at the duo. "You guys are terrible. Shut up before I'll chop your head off and Generation of Miracles will become Generation of Headless instead!"_

_Aomine sweatdropped. "Couldn't you come up with a better threat?" That's such an exaggerating and empty threat._

_"Who cares about that already?!" Done with her popsicle, she threw the stick into the nearest bin, only to be missed._

_"You suck."_

_"I don't wanna hear that from a horoscope-freak from you." Yuuki walked to pick her garbage and threw it properly in this time._

_"This is how you do it." Midorima got into his shooting stance and phew~ it went in. "See?"_

_"I saw nothing."_

_"But that guy sure has nerve to dump you, isn't it?" Kise's finally participating in their conversation._

_"Could you let this go already?!" And here I thought I could forget everything and have fun._

_"Kise-kun. Let's not bully Yuuki-san anymore."_

_"Kuroko~~~"_

_"I'm sure she had enough of heartbreak already."_

_Yuuki's POV on Kuroko immediately tarnished. "YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST!"_

* * *

Present :

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Yuuki looked at the light blue-haired beside her. "Let's just go, Kuroko."

In front of them, there stands the Seirin High School. Here goes nothing.

* * *

A/N : Which one would be better? A twins consist of a perfect and no-good, or a dead twin living in the soul of another twin - like 2 souls in one body?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : So, here's chapter 2! This turned out well better than I thought hahaha *sweatdropped* Please continue to watch over Yuuki after this too ^^

AngelHeartObsession : I added the flashback-and-present mark, so I supposed this is supposed to make things more understandable? Thanks for pointing that out!

* * *

"So, you've submitted the form for basketball club, Tetsu?" Yuuki and Kuroko were now walking in the hallways towards the cafeteria. Being the only two from Teikou, they have both grew closer than before. Yuuki even called him his first name - unless, she's snapped or being plain serious.

"Yes. Is it that surprising?"

Yuuki thought for awhile before answering with a yes. "I mean…I thought you hated basketball."

"Me too."

"Then?" Kuroko isn't like the rest of Kiseki no Sedai. If he thinks something is wrong, then he'll stick to his standpoint even if it's him against the world.

"They give me a different feel. One that's different from the GOM."

Different feel eh? "Is there anyone there who has caught your attention?"

Kuroko just nodded to answer her question. "You should meet him, Yuuki-san."

"What's his name?"

* * *

Kagami Taiga. A foreigner came from the origin of basketball, America. His body-built statistics have surpassed the average teenagers of his age. What's surprising is that I can still see that he's still growing. His growth and development is truly fearsome.

On the other hand, Kuroko Tetsuya. He's coming from the Kiseki no Sedai generation. He said he's playing several matches but his statistics certainly saying otherwise.

Aido Riko could have sworn her head is about to explode thinking about Kuroko and his ordinariness.

* * *

Morning assembly. What a boring tradition. I swear when I've become the Ministry of Education, I'll abolish this. Yuuki yawned, still sleepy from her lack of sleep. Her dirty-brown hairs were tied half-heartedly into two braids. Oh, did I mention they were unbalance? Her hazel eyes checked her surroundings, until something hit her.

Wait! Where's Tetsu?! They can't be forgetting him, right?

Her eyes checked the class 1-B line. Tetsu is pretty short, so he should be around the front perimeters. But he's nowhere in sight. He can't be using misdirection to skip assembly right?

But no, he didn't. And Yuuki swore she would have preferred Kuroko to skip it instead.

On the roof, the red-haired that got Kuroko's attention were standing over there, yelling his name and class and even his seat, and his goal of beating Generation of Miracles, thanks to some brown-haired girl beside him.

"Uwahhh! Those basketball guys sure have guts to do that." One of the students murmured to another.

"They're doing it again this year?!"

Yuuki sweatdropped. They did this too last year? Are they a bunch of idiots or what? But wait! Yuuki's eyes widen when she saw Kuroko's holding something.

Don't tell me that's a…? Oii! He can't be serious! That Kuroko!

Luckily, before Kuroko can use the megaphone, the teacher busted them off and lectured them.

But the next day, the school was in uproar and later claimed as one of Seirin's seven mysteries when something was written with a chalk on the school's courtyard.

I will make you the Number I in Japan…huh?

* * *

"I don't know what's going in that head of yours." Yuuki sighed. She and Kuroko were on their way home.

"That's because the coach said if we didn't do it, we're not an official members."

She's crazy. So does all of them. To follow that kind of orders without having a second thought…

"You seemed happy."

"You think so?"

"Well yeah. It's different from Teikou's way but that doesn't mean that it's wrong for Seirin. And before I forgot, congratulations for making it official!"

"Thank you." Kuroko looked at Yuuki, taking a deep breathe. "Kise-kun came today." Kuroko still had an impassive face, although his voice showed concern. "We're going to play against him this weekend."

"Kuroko." Her tone became serious. "He didn't come in a flashy way again, didn't he?"

"He did attract a large crowd."

"I seriously pity his new school and teammates especially." Yuuki laughed. But not for long. Later the silence was building itself between them.

Kise Ryouta. "He goes to Kaijou right?" Kuroko nodded. "Why did he come here anyways?"

"To greet us."

Yuuki closed her eyes. Greet. Her lips suddenly curled into a mocking smile. Yuuki knows better what it means by greet when it comes to those fellows.

"That's all?"

"And to invite me to come to Kaijou."

Yuuki jaw-dropped. I know that's just the way he is but I wonder why am I still surprised over this? "And what did you say?"

"I politely refuse. Afterall, I made a promise with Kagami-kun." Yuuki raised her eyebrow; uncomprehend of what Kuroko's saying. "To beat the Generation of Miracles."

"I thought you were joking but then…you do realize who are we talking about right?" Generation of Miracles ain't the king for three consecutive years for nothing. Consisting of five truly strong individuals, they've overshadowed the previous generation before them – the Crownless Generals.

"I can see what you mean, Yuuki-san and I am aware of it as much as you do. But I believe that Kagami-kun can do it. If it's him, then this won't be just a dream."

"You really looked up to him, Tetsu." Yuuki sighed. For Kuroko to say something like that, that Kagami Taiga must be something else.

"So.." Kuroko glanced at the female. "You're coming to Kaijou? I'm sure Kise-kun would be happy to see you."

Yuuki smiled bitterly. "I can't disagree with that, can't I?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : I got bored and when I realized it, it's chapter 3! Truth to be told, I never imagined it's so hard to write without including all the basketball scenes since I really trying to keep Yuuki out of it. There are a lot of fanfics with OCs being Seirin's co-manager or female Kuroko and etc, so I really wanted to try something else by not involving Yuuki with them too much.

Anyways! Do tell me what you think of this series so far. Did I do a good job in connecting them so far? Or maybe I could do better?

AngelHeartObsession : Of course I'll make them bonding. Pairings not decided, remember? *winked

CherryPop0120 : Err...Idk? Hahaha I'll try to think somewhere along the line later.

* * *

So, she didn't come.

"What are you spacing around for?" His back were slapped by the big hand of Kagami Taiga. "Don't tell me you're scared."

"That's not the case. However, is that a black ring around your eyes?"

"Shut up."

"You're like a little kid who's excited for his first school trip."

"I've told you to shut up."

"Hai~ I'll be in your care for today!" Their conversation and Seirin's amusement at how the big and well-facilities Kaijou has was interrupted by none other, Kise Ryouta who has come to get them before they got lost.

* * *

Yuuki rolled on her bed lazily. Today's the day, right? I wonder who'll win. Kise? Tetsu? Or will it end in a draw?

"_Ne~ Yukicchi!" Yuuki rolled her eyes at the annoying voice. "Do you think my new instructor strong?" _

_Yuuki turned to him. "For some reason, you're asking a rhetorical question. Why?"_

"_But! But! He's my instructor."_

"_And you can't seem to understand why?" Yuuki finished Kise's read-between-the-line sentences. "Kise. Strong and weak are subjective. If you think about it closely, he wouldn't even make into regular if he's that ordinary. Or perhaps I should say, his ordinariness is what makes him one of the regular."_

_Needless to say, Kise was puzzled and only figured what that means after a certain person purposely sending both Kise and Kuroko to help with the second-strings match._

She closed her eyes and started to rethink about what Kuroko said. Beat the Generation of Miracles with his basketball. With his new light.

Yuuki got up from her bed, walking towards her balcony. She opened the sliding door, feeling the breeze past through her.

She would never think Kuroko would aim to surpass his former teammates. Just ask anyone – no one who wouldn't shiver or immediately back off upon hearing the name of Generation of Miracles. For them, having to go against one is already a tough shot. Going against all of them is without a doubt, suicide.

And yet, there are few, who believed they could do it.

But their hopes and feelings were trampled all over.

Surely, she didn't deny that Kagami Taiga ain't just talk when he's talking about beating those bastards. But from her point of view, and she knows Kuroko perhaps realized this too when he offered to be his shadow, that new light isn't anything unlike his former one.

Yes, she met Kagami Taiga. But, they were just crossing paths and he didn't know whom he's passing and eating a long, big sandwich bread while walking vulgarly. She recognized him due to his red hair – a really distinctive trait, just like someone she knows, or knew.

She may not have any other specific talents worth mentioning, but hanging around the best during Teiko years, she knew what is defined weak and strong according to her former teammates' dictionary.

And that new light of Tetsu, definitely does not fit in either category. To be exact, he can't even hold a candle to any of them, not even to the so-called less-experience-in-basketball Kise Ryota, right, Tetsu?

* * *

"Kurokocchi." Kise pulled him from the rest of the team for a bit. "Yuukicchi's go to Seirin too, right?"

Nodded. "I did tell her about today."

Kise started to cry. "So mean! She didn't come to even greet me! Did she hate me?"

"Maybe you're right. You love to annoy her whenever you got the chance."

"Kurokocchi's so mean!" And more tears coming from him.

* * *

Somewhere else around at the same time

"Shit! We've been playing rock-paper-scissors at each traffic lights to see who pedals.." He breathed heavily, while using his energy left to pedal the rickshaw with passenger. "But why is it never your turn?!"

"That's a matter of course." His taped fingers were holding a can of water. "Since they said in the horoscope this morning that it'd be the best day for my sign, Cancer."

"Is that really related!?" He's seriously pissed. "Anyways, if we're coming this far just to watch a training match, are the guys from your middle school is that strong!?"

"A copycat..and an invisible man." And maybe an extra cast.

Sweatdropped. "That's your definition of strong?!"

"Come on, hurry up. The match is almost over!"

He finally snapped. "It's probably the fourth quarter already!"

* * *

Just like what he said, it's the fourth quarter. In different places, different people were thinking about the same thing. Two different teams were aiming for the same thing.

The final result of the practice match. The winner of the practice match.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N :

Bakamicchi : Thank you thank you thank you!

AngelHeartObsession : Please don't hate me from here and onwards T_T

* * *

Okay. This is hard. What formula do you use to calculate the arc of circle again?

Sunday night. Kurosaki Yuuki's sitting alone at her study desk, trying to finish remaining homework for the weekend. But she's not a genius, so, a minute work could mean an hour to her.

Thus, she's now resting her head on her math exercise books, exhausted from using her brain too much.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Yuuki reached for the blinking cellphone inside her pocket, reading the caller's ID before picking it up.

"Yuuukicccchiiii!"

Yuuki immediately distanced her ear and the cellphone until she could no longer hear anything that's above the allowed frequency in order not to damage her eardrum.

"Kise."

"Are you busy?"

"Doing homework."

Kise chuckled. Yuukicchi's doing homework? "You're taking a rest, isn't it?"

"Yes I do." Yuuki stretched her back. "What is it?"

Kise, currently looking at the ceiling of his room, is still wondering if calling Yuuki is a good action or not.

"Kise. If you're not talking, I'm hanging up."

"Did you get dumped again?"

A vein popped on her forehead. "What kind of question is that?!" We haven't seen each other in a considerable time and that's the first thing he asked?

"But I'm curious! You know how bad luck you had when we're in Teiko…"

"Thanks for reminding me." Yuuki rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a better topic to bring up instead?"

Kise got up. His eyes now focused on the mirror, reflecting a serious face of his, as if talking to Yuuki face-to-face. "Why didn't you come?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Kurokocchi told me you knew we would be having a practice match. So, why didn't you come?"

Yuuki got up from her chair as well. She lost her motivation to finish it the second Kise became serious. "I have homework."

"Liar."

"Yes I am."

"Yuukicchi."

"Hm?"

"I lost."

* * *

_Out of 365 days in a year, why is it has to be today?_

Maji Burger is more compact than usual – family, friends, couples – you named it. Yuuki mentally cursed. '_If I had known to be like this, I should have gone for pizza instead. That pizza store I passed by seemed almost unoccupied by customers.'_

"Yuuki-san!"

Yuuki almost dropped her food tray at the sudden call. "Tetsu?!" '_I have forgotten how it feels like to be shock from his sudden appearance.'_ "What are you doing here?"

"I love the milkshakes here. Do you want to have a seat with us?"

Us? Yuuki cocked an eyebrow. "You're with someone?"

"Yep. Him." His finger pointed to his new light, devouring one after another burger non-stopping.

"Is it…okay?"

"Yes. I'll introduce you both."

Hm? Kagami, realized more than a pair of footsteps approaching, postponed eating the hamburgers and trying to swallow his last bite for the moment.

"Who's this?"

"This is Kurosaki Yuuki. She's a friend from Teiko. And Yuuki, this is Kagami Taiga."

"Hello."

"Nice meeting you." Yuuki took a seat in front of Kuroko and Kagami continue devouring his hamburgers.

"Congratulations on beating Kaijou."

"You knew Kise?!"

"She knows everyone from the GOM. And thank you."

"How did you know anyways?"

"Have you ever heard of something called 'technology'?" Yuuki mumbled an itadakimasu before digging into her food. "He called."

"So he spilled to you."

Nodded.

"_I lost."_

_Eh? "You say what?"_

"_Kurokocchi beat me." A smile was on his face, but his eyes looked like he's been crying badly. Pathetic Kise Ryota. "With his new light."_

"I've gotta hand it to you both. I imagined it to draw the very best, but to win; you're actually exceeding what I thought you were."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

His loud voice earned their table quite a look from everyone, including the staffs. Kuroko had to calm him down, although he thinks that Yuuki's words were really provocative.

"Yuuki-san."

"I'll admit you are strong. But you're not on par with them yet. Without Tetsu, you can't win. Not even against Kise."

"Yuuki-san."

Yuuki turned to Kuroko. Kagami calmed down by himself upon the harsh words Yuuki brought on him. It made him thinking surprisingly.

"See you around, Tetsu. And thanks for the table."

Yuuki left. Kuroko returned to slurping his milkshake. Kagami lost his appetite already. "Oi Kuroko?"

"Hm?"

"That girl, who is she really?"

"She's…"

* * *

_'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, KUROSAKI YUUKI?!'_

Yuuki sat in despair in her living room. But, I'm right, right? I mean, can they win without Tetsu? But, that was rude to say that to someone you just met.

But, what Kise said that night..

"_He'll be stronger, Yuukicchi."_

_Yuuki looked at the frame on her table – the GOM with her and a pink-haired girl under a tree during hanami._

"_Don't you think you're pushing it, Kise?"_

_Kise shook his head. "When I first met him, I got this hunch. But after the match, I managed to confirm it. He breathes the same air as us."_

Argh! The inner conflict went on for quite some time until her cell rang. She didn't even bother to see the caller's name and just pick it up, only to regret it later.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Sorry if this story off track of the original one. But like I said before, I don't want Yuuki supports Seirin (evil me) or any basketball team so, I have to cut all basketball scene and made up some scenes. I might as well starting to include romantic scenes, so that you guys could feedback me with who would you like to see Yuuki ended with.

Putting that all aside, thank you for everyone following and faves. *cough* Please review *cough

* * *

"Why did you say something like that last time?"

"Is it wrong?"

"No. But I can't help but feeling that you're thinking just like GOM."

Yuuki sighed. "But could you deny I was wrong?"

Kuroko was taken aback by her speech. "Yuuki-san. What did Kise-kun tell you?"

"Aside from Kagami breathes the same air as them? Nothing really." Yuuki nonchalantly said it. But she knows Kuroko isn't pleased with her. Like, who would be? She insulted his new light in their first meeting and now she's practically telling Kuroko he's a joke.

"Yuuki-san. What do you think of Kagami-kun?"

* * *

_Ne~ do you want to go on a date?_

"Yuukicchi!" Kise waved towards the girl in silver hoodie. "Over here~"

Yuuki walked towards him in fast-pace, half-panting. "Sorry. Did I make you wait?"

"Actually." Kise smiled. "You're early five minutes."

Yuuki jaw-dropped. "B-but…t-the clock…"

"I think you need to change the battery later." She's so cute! Kise couldn't help but smiling at the girl's despair (he's a sadist!). "Anyways, it's nice to see you again."

"Same here."

They started walking into random shops, buying different kinds of sweets, playing different kinds of arcade and stuffs. Kise even got her a rabbit plush toy! Did I mention he got that because Yuuki almost leave him in the middle of the crowd because she couldn't stand everyone's watching and chasing them like hell?

Yep, the date is pretty disastrous.

"So…" Finally they stop at the nearest park, having ice-cream. "How's Kaijou?" Yuuki was surprised to see a melting Kise. "Are you alright?"

"Hahahaha! The training's tough, especially after we got beaten."

"You mean the team, or your own training that's gotten tough?" Yuuki winked. "I'm not blind, Kise." Those muscles, they're not the muscles of someone who slack off the training. He must do at least twice, or maybe triple than he usually does after the lost.

"I really can't hide anything from Yuukicchi." Kise glanced at the female, still licking her ice-cream. "How's Seirin?"

"So-so."

"You don't seem to mix with the basketball club."

Yuuki smiled bitterly. Her chocolate ice-cream had long gone way into the stomach. "I've learned my lessons not to get involved emotionally with people."

"Yuukicchi." Kise poked her cheek. "What's with that smile? You should smile more radiantly, like me." Kise's bright smile almost made Yuuki go blind.

Sweatdropped. "Only you could do that, Kise."

"You could too." Kise patted her head. "You are the courage of the Miracles after all."

* * *

"1520 yen."

Yuuki reached out for her purse. She was about to pay until the cashier said thank-you before she could even hand out the money.

"Here." A plastic bag was handed in her direction.

Yuuki turned to meet a sight of green-haired with glasses guy. "….You…" Nevertheless, she still took it under consciousness.

"Shin-chan~" Another one with Shuutoku jersey came into the store. "What took you so long just to buy a drink?" He later looked at Yuuki and smirked. "I didn't know Shin-chan would be picking girls up."

"It's not like that, idiot." Midorima got out of the store, ignoring both the girl and his teammate. Yuuki, just get a grip on the scene before her, immediately followed after her former teammates after muttering a thank-you to the cashier.

"Midori." '_Is that a rickshaw?'_

_'Midori? Why did she act so well-acquainted with him? Who's this girl? She look familiar to me. Where have I seen her before?'_

Midorima turned around, facing the pig-tailed girl. "Kurosaki."

"It's been awhile."

"I see you followed Kuroko." His tone sounded displeasing to her ears.

Yuuki smiled, as if expecting that already. "I see you still have the same obsessions." His nails are still better than mine, and toy frog? Haish…. "You won't get a girlfriend, ya know?"

"Hahahahaha! She thought the same thing I do, Shin-chan! I've told ya so."

Yuuki sweatdropped at the stranger. "Are you his teammate?"

"Yeah. Kazunari Takao. Pleasure to meet you."

Kazunari Takao? Isn't that…"Kurosaki Yuuki. Please take care of me."

"Kurosaki?" Takao looked at her in disbelief. "WAIT! I know I've seen you somewhere before! You're the genius girl that attended the basketball camp five years ago, right?"

So, he really is that Takao. I'm impressed he remembered, although…. "I think you got the wrong person." She then took out the pen she just bought out of the smiley plastic bag and starting to write on her palm. "This is my Kanji name – Yuuki. And this is hers – Yuki."

Takao smiled weirdly. "So, what's your relationship with her?

"She is…"

"Eh?" Yuuki's explanation was cut off when Takao was being pulled away by Midorima. "Shin-chan…wait! My hand were about to come off!"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me!"

"Oi…you can't be serious right?" Takao half-pleaded in slow voice.

"Midori!" Yuuki called. "What do you think of Kagami?"

Midorima stopped dragging Takao, eyes completely serious. "I'll admit he's good by beating Kise, but that's all he'll ever be. I'm sorry but Seirin won't be able to pass us."

"You think so?"

Midorima turned to face her again. That tone, that smile. "What do you mean?"

"You'll know. Eventually. Have a good day, Midorima Shintaro, Kazunari Takao." And she disappeared from their sight, without even explaining herself.

"Oi, Shin-chan."

Kurosaki Yuuki. Since when she could emit such intense atmosphere?

* * *

Yuuki watched as the night starting to lift its curtain, portraying thousands of stars, each glimmering brightly.

_'Yuuki. Since when do you have such confidence in Seirin? Is it because of Tetsu's words or there's another reason behind it?'_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N :

CherryPop0120 : Maybe under a normal circumstances. But Alex and the rest killed his special day, out of 365 days. Hahaha

* * *

_'Clothes, checked. Purse, checked. Phone, checked. Keys, checked. I guess that's it. Time to hit the court again.'_

"Would she come?" Kagami asked. Kuroko has been looking at the audience more than he usually does.

"To be honest, I don't know."

"I did promise, ya know." Kuroko looked back along with Kagami. There stood the said girl with a light smile.

"Yuuki-san."

"How did you even get here?" '_Aren't coach, managers and players the only one allowed in the locker room and the perimeter around it?'_

"Usual trick." Yuuki winked, totally forgetting about how she harassed Kagami on their first meeting. "You…did a good job, Tetsu."

Kuroko stared blankly at the girl. "You could have given me a kiss as a reward."

Yuuki jaw-dropped. Is this the innocent and impassive Kuroko Tetsuya she knows? Impassive, yes. But innocent? Sorta doubt it now. But the duo were more shocked when she actually gave both of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't go crying badly in case Midori beat you~"

Kuroko remained blank-face. Kagami flustered. "Is this one the routine when she was with you in Teiko?"

"I can't think of anything right now, Kagami-kun."

* * *

"We meet again." Midorima almost dropped his shigarakiware figure. "Lucky item for today? Cute."

"I see Kuroko's misdirection rubbed on you."

"You're the Yuuki girl!" Takao suddenly participated in their conversation. "Do you come to watch us?"

"I just finished talking to the rookie duo of Seirin." Yuuki chuckled. "Their faces were…priceless."

Midorima couldn't help but wonder. She's actually smiling. When Kuroko left after the last summer of their middle school, Yuuki stop smiling and her face – let's just say, none of the Miracles ever thought she could have that kind of expression and actually show it.

"Don't be so serious, Midori." Yuuki patted his shoulder. "I just came to greet. And to do usual thing."

"Usual thing?" Takao cocked his eyebrow spontaneously.

"_Yuuki-chin~" A giant towered over her, causing the Kit-Kat in her mouth to almost choke her. "Is that a snack? Share it with me."_

_Yuuki rolled her eyes at the rhetorical question. "No. No and no!" She picked up her pace and ate the Kit-Kat faster but the giant's much, much faster. Before she knows it, their faces were only an inch away and the other half of her Kit-Kat's already in his mouth._

"_What's this? Kissing in the middle of the day?" A stern voice broke their contact. _

"_Aka-chin." _

_The Aka-chin guy didn't look very pleased. "Yuuki." Translation : You better have an explanation before I cut you in half._

_Yuuki found herself to shiver under his gaze. Think, Yuuki! Think! And what she said that time, she never thought anyone would actually buy it._

Yuuki gave Midorima a peck on his cheek, just like she did earlier with Seirin's Kuroko and Kagami. "A kiss of goodluck, in case if you're still wondering, Takao-kun."

Takao were….speechless. Midorima dropped his lucky item, face reddened.

* * *

"You're not watching?" The shadowy figure came out while she was bending on her knee, getting her drink out of the vending machine.

"Nope."

Kasamatsu took a seat beside the sitting girl. His eyes locked onto her difficulties opening the can. "Need help?"

"Yes, please."

"The loser trait in you hasn't changed." He smirked, causing the girl to pout. "Here you go."

"I play piano, ya know." Yuuki took a sip. Refreshing! "It's a no wonder my fingers weren't made to open it."

"I'm surprised to see you in Seirin. But that couldn't even rivaled how surprise I am when I know you were in the same group as GOM."

Yuuki just continue to enjoy her drink. Her childhood friend doesn't seem to mind she ignored him. Yes, they were childhood friend. They met when they were five and stay at the neighbourhood for a year or so and then Yuuki's family moved out and they lost contact. They met again when Kise and her stumbled upon him on their so-called date, leaving Kise to awe-stuck at the awkwardness.

"How is she, btw?"

"You mean the other one?"

Kasamatsu nodded. "Who else could I be referring to?"

"Fine as always. Or should I say, finer than usual?"

Kasamatsu noticed the mocking tone. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Yuuki threw the empty can into the nearby trash bin. Yes, it went in. She practiced hard ever since Midorima mocked her. Oh, how she would love to see his expression now.

"But you didn't hate her, right?"

Shrugged. "But I wouldn't bet anything on that."

"Anyways." Kasamatsu changed the topic. "Who do you think would win?"

Yuuki got up. "Beats me. But it won't be surprising really if Tetsu actually glory."

"So you think Seirin has a chance?" Kasamatsu looked at her in the eye.

"No one would think they would beat Seihou, and yet they did. I can't say for sure they would win, but still it's not like there's no chance for them to win at all."

"Meaning?"

"Tetsu – he's special, ya know. He's not the phantom sixth man of the Kiseki no Sedai for nothing. But I'll stop here for no spoiler alert."

"You do know how to make people wonder."

"Call that an ability of mine~"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N :

What do you think of the story so far?

* * *

_'Who can be calling me at this kind of time?'_ Nevertheless, she still picked up the phone as the ringtones were getting annoying by each second passed.

"Hm?"

"Yuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Again, Yuuki distanced her ear from the phone, and still received glances from people around her due to the 750kHz frequency coming from the other side. '_Even if my hearing's completely fine, but I might need hearing aid in near future if those guys keep on using high-pitch voice.'_

"Please keep your voice down. I'm in a bookstore now."

The caller, realized that, quickly apologized. "So, did you hear?"

"Your voice? Certainly." Her sarcastic remark embedded itself in her tone as she left the bookstore, continue walking aimlessly.

"I see your sarcasm still hasn't changed."

That voice!

"Dai-chan!"

Yuuki rolled her eyes at her phone. Without wasting a sweat, she hung up. They never change too. What's with that kind of lovers' quarrel?

Three minutes later, her phone rang again, displayed the same caller's name as before. "If you're going to do your stupid bickering again, I'm hanging up."

"Grumpy as usual."

"So, I assume you didn't call me just to forget about me and do your lovers' quarrel."

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS!" The girl's voice echoed through although Yuuki's sure that Dai-chan is probably holding the cell at the height the girl couldn't reach.

"Tetsu's coming after me now."

A scoff escaped her lips. "Please, Aomine. More like, you're coming after them."

* * *

"You look dead." Both Kagami and Kuroko turned towards her. Her eyes were lazy and expressionless. "Never thought the match with two kings in a row had this kind of a toll on you."

"Actually, Yuuki-san." Kagami's barely standing, let alone talking to argue with her. "Kagami-kun's reviewing for the review test."

"You did that bad on your previous mid-term?" Yuuki's faking her surprised face.

Kuroko nodded on his behalf. "Reminding us of you-know-who, isn't it?"

"Couldn't even disagree to that." Yuuki looked at the angry Kagami. "By the way, you should use that pencil Midori gave you."

"You asked him for this?"

Nodded. "He said something like how lame it is not to be able to play in a match because you're an idiot."

"HE SAID THAT?!"

Yuuki came closer to Kuroko and whispered something. After that, she winked and scuttled to eat her lunch elsewhere.

_I just made up most of that~_

* * *

A pair of hazel eyes watched the playful 1-on-1 as the red-haired being completely pressured by the tanned teen. Although that's pretty much were expected, it's still sting her heart to see how he changed from a basketball-idiot to basketball-bastard.

"Did Satsuki tell you I'm here?"

"No." Her eyes met with his. "I just figured it on my own."

"Can't believe Tetsu thought of him to be his new light." His smirk mocked Kuroko and the person before him.

"Aomine."

_His smile when he's playing basketball was more radiant than the sun, warmer than the summer and happier than five-years-old kid getting his first toy. _

"_Here." A towel was handed to him. "Nice play."_

_The blue-haired would smile and say thanks, no matter how cliché her compliment is. _

_But then, nothing lasts forever. So is he._

"_Nice play, Daiki!" Her smile is always the thing that keeps them going, only to be shattered the next moment._

"_Yuuki. You won't see me playing like that again next time._ _And..._"

_Yuuki's eyes widen at his last words. Nothing could describe how her heart aches at that moment. Just like how he broke the connection with Kuroko, he broke the connection with her too._

"That's low, even for you."

"Is it wrong to test his abilities? He beat Midorima, and Kise." Aomine tried to defense himself spontaneously when the girl looked as if she pierced through his heart.

"We both know you are here to crush him, not test him."

Aomine scowled. He should know better than anyone how this girl could nail everyone without even trying. "He could beat two of Kiseki no Sedai because Tetsu's there."

Nodded. "I think the same."

"And you're okay with that?" His eyes filled with anger, dissatisfaction and agony as their courage seemed to take outsider's side.

"It doesn't matter if I'm okay with it or not. What matters is Tetsu. And you have forgotten it all along."

"Yuuki." Aomine started to walk away. "Never imagine I would be disappointed in you."

"Makes the two of us, Aomine."

* * *

"Isn't that Satsuki?" The pink-haired girl with big bust turned. "Why are you here?"

"That's what I should be saying! We have training today!" This guy!

"Ah~ I met Kagami."

"I told you not to! He's still recuperating!"

"And Yuuki." The girl went silence. "Both of them disappoint me."

Dai-chan. Yuuki. What happened between them now?

"So, I don't feel like practicing! Let's go and eat…"

Momoi followed her childhood friend's pace without even sparing a nagging, causing Aomine to ear-bleed.

* * *

When did it start?

"_Is that the new first-string?" _

_Nodded. "Not bad, isn't it?"_

_Yuuki sweatdropped. Not bad? More like he's talented. Being promoted in just two weekds since he joined the club and now holding his own ground against Aomine, this guy is certainly not in the league of not bad. He's way beyond that._

_But it's not like Kise's the first to surprise others. The other four already do the honor when they're selected into the first-string in their freshmen year._

_It's just that, Aomine blossomed faster, followed by the rest of the GOM, leading to a huge avalanche in their relationship._

_She realized the stronger a person becomes, the more he wanted something that's near impossible to reach. Aomine loves basketball more than anyone. That's why when he's getting stronger and yet no one can rival him, he lost his track. He started skipping practices and eventually, stops putting effort into his matches._

Her eyes landed softly on the frame, the only thing that she didn't keep hidden from her middle school memories. '_Forget about Aomine, Seirin won't have an easy way around Touo this time. Right, Tetsu?'_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N :

Out of dissatisfaction and in need of cheap therapy, this chapter is born. Enjoy.

* * *

"Is it okay for you to accompany me the night before the match?"

Kuroko and Yuuki were doing some shopping for dinner tonight. Yuuki is living alone because her family's living overseas due to business affair, so she usually had Kiseki no Sedai to come and eat together. But ever since a particular incident happened in their last summer of middle school, they've stopped hanging out. Only Kuroko would sometime drop by. They're the only one differs from the rest anyways.

Kuroko just smiled. "No problem. Your place is nearer to the stadium than mine."

A chuckled escaped her lips. "You're having underhanded motive. But your match's in the evening and your house is nearer to the school."

"It's fine." Button mushroom! Kuroko's already imagine mouth-watering spaghetti in his imagination. "I might need you to console me after the match with Aomine-kun." Speaking of Aomine-kun…."Do you know that Aomine-kun challenged Kagami-kun?"

Nodded. Yuuki's busy picking the vegetables for three days' supply. It's weekend, so this is the only time she had to eat healthily. "I was there."

Kuroko stopped looking at the button mushroom. "Excuse me?"

"I was there." Yuuki repeated herself, not even bothered to look at Kuroko. The tomatoes look nice~

"How would you know Aomine-kun would come after Kagami-kun?"

She pushed the trolley, eyes on the shelves' aisle. "He called me after your match with Shuutoku ended."

_'And you figured it out on your own_. _She's sharp that it's scary to imagine how she could read your mind even when you wouldn't let her to_.' "Did something happen in your last encounter?"

Spaghetti, minced meat, cheese – what else? "Not really." Ah! Pancake for tomorrow's breakfast! "He said he disappointed in Kagami." There it is. Yuuki grabbed the instant pancake box and made way towards the cashier. "And he disappointed in me."

* * *

A smell of pancakes filled the morning air in her apartment. Yuuki's not a morning person, but she's certainly wouldn't mind to make an exception if it's for a dear friend.

"Tetsu!" Yuuki called from the kitchen. "Breakfast's ready."

Kuroko's walked up to the bathroom, doing whatever he needed to. Fifteen minutes later, he came out and took a seat at the dining table. Yuuki put a plate of pancakes in front of him and took a seat later.

"Want blueberry or raspberry sauce?"

"Do you have vanilla?"

"Here." Yuuki handed him a bottle of vanilla syrup. Mumbling an itadakimasu, their morning breakfast was pretty calming and had a serene effect.

"Yuuki-san." Kuroko mumbled a gochisousama, later getting up and washed his plate at the sink. "Would you come for today's match?"

Yuuki's still taking her time with the pancakes. "I don't know." Her appetite's slowly losing with thought of Teiko's light and shadow would finally clash.

Kuroko couldn't help but sense pain and hurt just by watching the girl's back. "In case if you decide to come…" Kuroko patted her head. "Please bring honey-soaked lemon."

* * *

_'What exactly am I doing here?'_

There she is, standing in front of the stadium's front gate, watching as more and more spectators going in, discussing about what match should they watch, which team to support or what the outcome of today's matches would be and etc.

"You!"

A familiar voice reached her eardrum, but Yuuki couldn't detect anyone in this crowd, so she decided to just ignore it and assumed it's her imagination.

"Hey you!" This time the person called louder and tapped her shoulder. "Yuuki-chan!"

He is…"Takao-kun?" Shuutoku's here too? "Where is Midori?"

Takao scratched his head in response. "Shin-chan said no in his mail." '_She's sorta looked cute in casual clothes. Shin-chan~ you're so lucky.'_

"I see. I take it you're watching Seirin's match today."

"Yeah. Our senpais said the Seishinkan's match is pretty much figured, so…" Takao looked at the girl, thinking of something. "Do you want to watch with us?"

Eh? Yuuki immediately bowed. "Sorry, but I actually had something else to do." Yuuki immediately took off without saying anything, leaving Takao stunned.

* * *

"Aomine! Wait!"

_'That's Satsuki's voice_. _Don't tell me Aomine's here?!'_ Yuuki found herself to sweat like hell. She was on her way to Seirin's locker room to wish good luck to Kuroko, but ended up five hundred meters from Touo's instead. '_Should I run? But wait! Why should I? He's a human, not a monster! But Aomine's pretty much a monster if you had known him. Maybe…I should try to take a peek.'_

So, she held out her neck at the corner hallway, trying to peek to understand what situation she's in. Much to her surprise, only pink-haired girl and spectacled-guy were to greet her eyes. No…Aomine? Under consciousness, Yuuki found herself to smile mockingly at her own self.

Of course no Aomine. He's never here anyways. That's probably Satsuki's calling him over the phone, like she always does.

"Yuuki-chan?"

"Satsuki."

The bespectacled-guy was confused. What's a girl doing here? She's a non-player to top it off. "Your friend?"

Momoi just nodded. "Could I have a moment with her?"

"Just don't be late for team's meeting."

Yuuki just watched as he left. Her eyes later travelled to Momoi. "Where's Aomine?"

_'Aomine? Yuuki-chan. You never called him Aomine since you first called him Daiki_.' Momoi bit her lower lip. "He…overslept." She really couldn't and wouldn't want to lie to her. Yuuki could see what's in one's heart easily.

"Would he come?"

"The earliest would be around second half."

"Satsuki." Yuuki turned, causing Momoi to look at her back. "I wish you the best. Although maybe you don't need it."

Momoi felt like her knees weakened and hair's standing on end from the chill. '_That tone. So cold. Is that really the warm light of the same person from two years ago?'_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N :

Sorry if my not-so-slow update spam your inbox T_T Anyways~ I'll try my best to link one chapter to another to avoid any confusions ^^

p/s : This story is in a community *jumped in joy* thank you thank you thank you for all your support until now!

Epic Potatoes : I'll try to update as soon as possible.

AngelHeartObsession : Thank you for your patronage ^^

* * *

"Ah~ they've already started."

Hm? That voice. "Kise!"

"Yuukicchi!" Kise's exclaimed, but his expression later changed. "Midorimacchi?!" More like, who are you really?

Midorima flinched. "How did you find out?" What's this? This is supposed to be a perfect disguise! But not only Kurosaki, even idiot Kise found out!

"Are you an idiot? Take those off. You're a disgrace!" Kise totally mocked him. "So that's how it is. You said you wouldn't come but here you are."

"T-That's not it." Midorima's speech became incoherent. "I was just taking a walk here!"

"Walking around this far from your house?" Tsundere~

Yuuki chuckled. They're just normal high-school students off the court. This sure brings memories back.

"Anyways." Midorima's finally changing to his usual spectacles. "This game is a disgrace. Seirin's still trailing even without Aomine's here."

Yuuki's face became serious. "It's okay, isn't it?" Kise patted the girl's head. "It's just starting? Don't frown too much, Yuukicchi~"

"Kise."

He's an idiot. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Midorima's eyes landed on Touo's bench, specifically the pink-haired. "Touo still has Momoi."

"Momoi isn't like any normal manager. She saved us quite a few times during middle school."

"That means…" Seirin's should beware of Momoicchi?

"Even without Aomine, it doesn't mean Seirin's has advantage."

Kise seemed to think of something when he looked at Momoi. "Didn't she like Kurokocchi?"

Midorima was astounded. "She really likes Kuroko?"

"YOU DIDN'T NOTICE AT ALL?! SHE WAS FLIRTING WITH KUROKOCCHI WHENEVER SHE GOT THE CHANCE!" Kise's began to rewind about how she would treat Kuroko more than the others and sometimes she would ask to go back together with him. "WE'VE ALL SEEN THAT AND YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T REALIZE…YOU IDIOT!"

Midorima was taken aback. "You called me an idiot, you idiot?!"

"Anyways.." Yuuki's speech broke the two before they started going for fist. "You don't think Tetsu would like Satsuki to hold back, wouldn't you?"

"She maybe just a manager, but her passion for basketball rivaled the players themselves. She's not the type to hold back even if the opponent is someone she likes."

"Yuukicchi!" Kise's eyes locked onto the girl. "You're watching, right?"

Midorima's eyes were fixated on her as well. "You and Aomine were pretty close, if I remembered correctly."

"That was before, Shintaro." A sad smile showed up on her face. "That was long ago." With that, she answered Kise's question and Midorima's statement in one go.

* * *

_First quarter's over. 25-21. Touo's leading._

Yuuki let out a small sigh after reading Kise's text. Not a surprise. Seirin's struggling even without Aomine's there. What would be if Aomine really showed up and actually play later? Not to mention Seirin's at a total disadvantage right off the bat. Tetsu can't last longer in 40-minutes straight match and Kagami…

Kagami. Seirin's only hope to win. But what would you do if he's gone?

Yuuki looked at her watch. It's almost the end of first half. That also means…Aomine should be here any minute from now on.

* * *

Knock! Knock!

Seirin's were disturbed by the sudden knock. "Who could it be? The referee?" Hyuuga, the captain and clutch-shooter was nibbling on the supplement. "Open it, Koganei!"

"Yes!" When he opened the door, the girl with twin braids smiled. "Who are you?"

"Is Tetsu in?"

"Who is it, Koga?"

"Err..umm…"

"Yuuki-san." Kuroko appeared from behind Koganei. "What are you doing here?"

Kagami suddenly whiten out. She couldn't be here to kiss us again, can't she?

"Here." A tupperware of medium size was handed to him. "You might need this in second half."

Kuroko opened it, revealing honey-soaked lemons, earning glares from his teammates. First, it was sexy Momoi. And now, a random girl with decent cooking skills. Kuroko! You bastard!

"Thank you."

"No problem." Yuuki looked at the whiten Kagami. "Is he okay?"

Kuroko smiled. "Yeah. He probably remembered about the kiss." Kuroko mentioned the last two words in whispering voice.

"Excuse me?" Riko interrupted the two. "You need to leave, miss."

"Sure. I just here to drop that." Yuuki pointed at the lemons and started to walk away, but not before she handed a note in Kuroko's palm. "See ya around, Tetsu."

"Who's that, Kuroko?"

_Good luck, Tetsu! Kick his ass! ^^_

Kuroko smiled, totally forgetting his pinch to catch up to Touo for a second. "She's my courage."

Huh? Seirin was puzzled, but decided to ignore it and continue with their strategy-making.

* * *

"This looks bad."

"Yuukicchi!" She's here! Yeay!

"Kurosaki!" She's really starting to get Kuroko's sense of absence. Damn it! "What is bad anyways?"

"That."

Three pairs of eyes were watching the court as the ace of the GOM came out with a towel on his head, signaling he had warmed-up for the next half.

"That really looks bad." Kise agreed. "And Kurokocchi is benched too. I wonder if there's a problem?"

"Can't be helped. He didn't get his rest even when Aomine's not here." Midorima pointed out the matter-of-fact. "It is really not the time to relax.."

"Yea." Certainly, benching Kurokocchi is a risky move with Aominecchi on the court. Once I think about maturing abilities, I feel like something is about to happen. That guy…maybe…

"Kise." Yuuki's shook her head, as if knowing what's on Kise's mind. "Don't bet anything yet."

Third quarter started with isolation strategy for the aces of both teams to battle it out. Good strategy but in reality, Seirin knows better this is do-or-die with their current status. Aomine passed Kagami from his left after doing a change of pace to maximum speed without any feint, but was countered by Seirin's double team of defense, causing him to abruptly stopped moving and do a fade-away jump shot, second earlier before Kagami could block his shot from behind.

"He did better than I thought he would." Although he totally failed to nail Aomine, his effort of doing so should at least be appreciated, right..?

"Counter-attack."

"Too slow." Kagami's dunk was stopped by Aomine in a split second.

"Kurosaki. What do you think of this match?"

Yuuki closed her eyes. Aomine Daiki is unlike the previous Kiseki no Sedai Seirin had encountered. His play is completely the opposite of Kise's copy and Midorima's standard play. Even if he's currently facing Seirin's ace, he didn't play using his full power or use his skills to maximum level. And yet…

"Isn't it obvious to you already?" Yuuki opened her eyes, revealing a sharp hazel orbs. "The outcome of this match."

"Where are you going?"

"I have no interest in watching any longer." Kagami's benched, Kuroko lost his misdirection, Seirin's lost their firepower, Aomine's getting more and more points for his team, causing the score to widen like heaven and earth.

"Yuukicchi." Since when, since when watching basketball match bores you?

* * *

After watching Aomine's displaying tremendous gap in skills, agility, power and flexibility, Seirin's finally gave up when the buzzer beat, leaving everyone have a taste of their own respective feelings.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N : Finally the story reached two-digits chapter! Thank you to AngelHeartObsession for willing to take time to help me with better grammar and writing-guidance.

Up until now, thank you for your support~ Cheers!

* * *

_'Hm?'_ "What are you doing up here?"

Kagami raised his head, only to meet a pair of emotionless hazel eyes. "Yuuki." Three seconds later, he looked at the spinning ball on his finger again.

Yuuki took a seat beside him. "No practice?"

He shook his head. "The doctor said I need to rest two weeks."

"Must be hard for a basketball idiot like you."

Kagami was pissed. "What is that for?! Why are you here anyways?!" _'Now that I think of it, why did I talk to her in the first place?'_

Yuuki chuckled. "That's good. You still have the energy to be pissed. Looks like you are doing better than I thought."

His eyes widen, as if a Frankenstein just showed up in front of him. _'Don't tell me...' _"You're here to cheer me up?"

Yuuki scoffed. "Who do you think you are?" Her hands handed him a bento. "Here. It's important to have sufficient nutrients to recover faster."

Kagami took it and opened it with cautious. "Why are you being nice to me?" _'Onigiri. Thank goodness it's not something abnormal.'_ He still almost pukes whenever he remembered the unsliced lemonade that the coach made. "I thought you hate me."

"Hate is a strong word. I'd prefer you use the word 'dislike' instead."

Kagami flinched at Yuuki's statement. Sure, he's expecting Yuuki to say things like that's-just-your-imagination or I-was-having-my-period-that-day, but for her to actually admit that certainly caught him off guard.

"This is good." Kagami showed the onigiri in his right hand. "Plum flavoured." Done eating, Kagami mumbled a gochisousama and handed her the empty bento back. "Is there something you want with me?"

"I do." Yuuki got up. "But that can wait. See ya around~"

"Wait!" Yuuki turned around, her face's asking what-is-it. "Do you think I could beat Aomine next time?"

"Honestly? No." Yuuki mentally laughed at Kagami's shocked face. "But that's all depends on how are you going to improve yourself after this. You might already realize this, but teamwork isn't the only thing that matters in basketball. That's why Aomine totally wiped the floor with you." Yuuki gave a small wave before heading her way out of the rooftop.

Kagami just watched as the girl left. His mind went to memory lane of when they first meet.

_"That girl…who is she?"_

_"She's.." Kuroko was thinking how he could phrase this the easiest way so that even Kagami could understand. "You know what her name means, right?"_

_Yuuki. "Courage?"_

_Nodded. "Just as her name implies, she's the courage of the Kiseki no Sedai."_

Kagami sighed._Courage huh? I totally could see it now._

* * *

"Are you okay?" Yuuki popped up behind Kuroko. "You look…more impassive than usual." Yuuki poked his cheek. "Did someone die?"

"Please stop it, Yuuki-san. And no one die." _'Although I feel like dying right now.'_

Yuuki smiled. She finally faced Kuroko since a week passed by after Seirin's lost at the Inter-High. "How you're doing?"

"I feel like things going the same way as when Aomine-kun started to change."

_That time, eh?_"Did Kagami say something?"

_"I thought we'd play pretty well but in the end, it was still shit. I guess, against sheer skill, just cooperation isn't enough to win, eh?" Kagami said to Kuroko in the locker room after their senpais left._

Yuuki mentally facepalmed. "He said that?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yuuki-san. I don't know what I should do." His eyes were desperate and begging for guidance. Yuuki could tell how Kuroko is still affected by Aomine's change of attitude before and now, he's afraid Kagami's doing the same.

"Tetsu." Kuroko looked at her in the eyes. "You'll be alright. Definitely."

For once, Kuroko hoped he could be selfish and said without any care for anyone or anything that he's glad that Yuuki came here with him.

"Wanna get vanilla a milkshake later?" Yuuki asked.

Kuroko smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

"So, you've made up with Kagami?" Yuuki threw the orange ball towards the hoop, but it the backboard instead and bounced off. They were standing on one of the street courts that were littered around the Tokyo district.

"Yes." Kuroko watched the girl picking up the ball and throw it again, but to be missed again. "Thanks to you."

Yuuki managed to catch the ball this time into her chest. "I don't know what you're saying~"

_"Ya know, that girl Yuuki is really something."_

_Kuroko's eyes fixated on him. "She came to talk to you?"_

_Kagami nodded. "Although I don't know what her motives are, but I could totally see her role in your basketball now."_

"We're having a training camp to prepare for Winter Cup."

"Winter Cup should be around the corner by the time your vacation ended. Your coach is really determined~" Yuuki finally gave up and just sit on the court while the ball rolling away randomly. "So I won't be able to see you for awhile I guess?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes." _'Oh wait. I almost forgot.'_ "But you could come to cook for us."

"Hah?"

"Our coach will do the cooking."

"What's the problem with that?" Yuuki made a face. "She's a girl, right?"

"Yes." Kuroko's face suddenly went pale. "But she's like Momoi-san."

Yuuki blinked. Half minute later, her eyes went dizzy and her minds were blank. "ARE YOU KIDDING?!"

"No." His mind immediately travelled back to when the coach cooked the curry and hotpot. Although the curry turned out well in the end, thanks to Kagami, but the hotpot were still disastrous.

Yuuki could never forget it. The weekend night when she and the GOM usually hangout. That night, she was coming home late and couldn't make the dinner and snack for entertainment later. When Momoi offered to help, she was grateful. In the end, her gratefulness almost sended her to another world.

"Horrible."

"I can't help but agree with you."

* * *

_'Text message? Who could it be from?' _Yuuki flipped her cellphone, and then pinched herself hard on the cheek. _I am not dreaming._

_You could have told me that Seirin is having the training at the same place as us! – Midorima_

Yuuki shook her head, before replying with _I'm not their manager_ and tossed her cell on the bed. _'Shuutoku and Seirin have the same training ground? Looks like fate loves you, Midori~'_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N :

Bakamicchi : Thank you for your opinion to make this story better along the way.

alia03 : Thank you for loving Yuuki's personality

AngelHeartObsession : About that, I think it's just metaphorically speaking. But maybe I'll try to figure something along the line later.

Fairy Skull : Thank you for liking this story

This is the first time I received four reviews in one chapter *touched* Any opinions/criticisms/ideas are welcomed to improve me and my story.

* * *

Summer, year xxxx. The date was June 10th. There's a big circle with red marker pen marking that date on the calendar on Yuuki's bedroom wall.

_'Are you coming to watch today?' - Kise_

Yuuki had been staring at the ceiling from the moment Kise sent the text to her._ 'Should I go or should I not go?'_

Finally, she got up and prepared to leave her sweet weekend to watch the fight between the Kiseki no Sedai._ 'Please don't make me regret this.'_

* * *

Outside of Touo's locker room, Momoi was trying to get the hang of Aomine but failed, only to be surprised by the same person later.

"You're already warming up?" Touo's coach was also surprised to see his ace on time AND warmed up.

"Yeah. If I would be missing today, that would be bad."

"Geez! Making us worried like that every single time!" Momoi didn't let it go smoothly either.

Aomine just tied his shoelace with every words just going in one ear and out the other. "Today's opponent is Kise, right? There's no way I would be late." '_For today at least.'_ "I was looking forward to go against him because he's the only one of the few that I could go all out against."

Forget about the rest of the Touo. Even Momoi, his childhood friend, has never seen him with such an intimidating aura.

* * *

"Here." Kasamatsu looked up to see a canned green tea was handed to him. "You looked tensed."

Kasamatsu took it but didn't open it. Instead, he just fiddled with it. "Thanks."

"You don't like it?" Yuuki asked.

"Nah. I just don't feel like it. If you want to see Kise, he's in the locker room. You just missed him."

She chuckled. "I know." She leaned against the wall in front of Kasamatsu. "Nervous?"

Kasamatsu just nodded. "I'd be lying if I say I'm not."

"Because of last year incident?"

Kaijou had a chance to battle it out with the strongest teams using their strongest line-up aiming for their championship. But, they lost at the prelims at the crucial moment with only one-point difference when Kasamatsu missed a pass and allowed the opponent to turn the tables on them.

"You're scary, you know? Your ability to read people's hearts, that is."

"Yukio~" Yuuki called. "You're not one of the Miracles, but I guess I could make an exception."

"What exception?"

_Chu~ _She suddenly leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Kise's in the locker room, right? I'll give him one on the cheek too. Don't worry~ And if you lost and want to cry, I'll be here~"

Kasamatsu was stunned. His nervousness was replaced with butterflies - no, a whole zoo in his stomach. _'Since when did she become _this _bold?'_

* * *

In the stadium where the match between Kaijou and Touo took place, it was more crowded than usual. People were cheering for both of the teams when they came out. There are also those who cheered specifically for both Kise Ryota and Aomine Daiki.

At the most secluded area but clearest view in the stands, Yuuki was standing while watching the match that's about to take place.

"KAIJOU GOT THE BALL!" The commentator, as predicted, commented on the most obvious thing after the tip-off.

Right off the bat, Kise was against Aomine in a one-on-one. He tried to pass Aomine with high speed, but Aomine was faster. He tapped Kise's ball from behind, causing the offense to change to Touo. He passed to a brunette, who shot the ball while yelling, "I'm sorry!"

_'That's Touo's number 9 – he's quick to shoot and his accuracy is almost as scary as Midori,' Yuuki thought._

Not long after Touo took the lead, Kise copied Sakurai's quick shot and attempted to score but Aomine managed to disrupt the ball's path by tipping it at the last minute, and it was caught by Imayoshi. Imayoshi, letting his guard down, didn't realize Kasamatsu was near until it was too late. He stole it and return the three-pointer.

_'Yukio ain't bad either~'_

Yuuki sweatdropped when she saw Kasamatsu kicked Kise in the middle of the match and wondered what the both of them were thinking. _'But that shot just now totally changed the momentum of the game.'_

The next one-one-one between Kise and Aomine started with Aomine trying to do a formless shot, but Kise blocked him, earning both shock and excitement from the audiences, Touo, and Kaijou.

_'Kise….'_

* * *

_Flashback_

_"They're going at it again?" Her eyes didn't leave from the blonde teen and the dark blue-haired teen. She was impressed at how energetic they are to do this over and over again and even more impressed that Kise kept on challenging Aomine despite losing every time._

_"Yep." Momoi nodded. "But they looked happy, don't they?"_

_Yuuki couldn't help but agree. "They are idiots."_

_"WE HEARD THAT YUUKI/YUUKICCHI!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Yuuki let out a small sigh._ 'Judging by how the match flows, I'd say it's about time. Right, Aomine?'_

The buzzer beater that Kasamatsu luckily made signalling the second quarter's over, leaving Kaijou with only a single-digit point difference to catch up to Touo. Both teams returned to their locker room. Yuuki had also disappeared from her standing, looking for something to drink.

* * *

Yuuki was wondering around, looking for a vending machine, but ended up outside, which led her to Kuroko and Kise.

"..During my middle school, winning a game is a given, but right now, not knowing if I can win or not, feels way better."

Kise was shocked to see Yuuki ten meters from where the he was standing previously, but his eyes soften. "You heard?"

"It was an accident. I got lost."

Kise smiled. "Your sense of direction suck."

"You don't look tense."

"Actually I do." Kise looked at his palm. It's still trembling. He just doesn't know whether it's because of fear or excitement going against Aomine. "Yuukicchi, tell me you're going inside to watch the rest of my game."

Yuuki just replied with a pat on his shoulder. "Please don't push yourself too much, Ryota."

* * *

The sound of a canned drink clanking against the metal of the vending machine sounded more peaceful than the cheering in the stadium. She brought the can close to her cheek, feeling the coldness. Feeling contempt, Yuuki tried to open the drink but failed.

_'First I got lost finding the vending machine. But when I did find it, I can't open my drink. This sucks.'_

"Need help?"

A purple-haired giant wearing Yosen jersey was in front of Yuuki before she knows it. Her eyes widen and her tongue was tied, leaving her speechless. Regardless of her speechlessness, the figure still took the canned drink and opened it. He took four sips of the drink before handing it back to the girl.

"Are you okay?" The giant waved his big hand in front of her face, trying to recover her from her shocked state.

"Y-You." Yuuki's finally managed to gain her composure back. "What are you doing here?"

A smile crept onto his face. "You didn't know? My school also qualified for National Quarterfinals."

_'Why am I not surprised?'_"Are you lost?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "I was pretty sure I went the right way. Maybe I should turn left at the last corner just now?"

Yuuki facepalmed. "If you turn left, you'll reach the ladies' restroom." _'His sense of direction is worse than mine.'_

"Eeeeeehhhhhhhhh?"

_'He didn't change at all!' _Yuuki stared at him, until he decided to break the silence.

"Are you going to watch my match?" He took out a bag of chip from his plastic bag, which Yuuki remembered that it was always in his hands, and opened it.

Yuuki shook her head. "I'm just here to watch Kise and Aomine."

"Kise-chin and Mine-chin are having a match?" His face was shocked but was soon replaced by a content one of being able to savour the flavor of his latest favourite chips.

"Anyways." Yuuki threw her garbage into the nearby trash bin. "I'm going first. The match probably ended."

"Yuuki-chin." Yuuki turned around. "I missed you."

"Sorry, Lavender. I can't say the same thing to you."

* * *

Yuuki was right. By the time she got there, various emotions filled up the stadiums. Before the score board was erased, she managed to take a glance at the final score. 98 – 110. It's Touo's win.

Not wasting any time, Yuuki ran to Kaijou's locker room, crossing paths with the Kaijou team missing one member. When she reached there, the only thing she did was stay standing in front of its door, hands on the knob. Her eyes were emotionless but her heart could feel the throbbing effect when she could catch the sound of someone's banging on the locker and crying.

_'Yukio...'_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N :

I was supposed to have the result of my interview today and I did. And I didn't get it.

And yes, I vent my feelings using Kasamatsu and Yuuki. Nevertheless, five reviews in one chapter. NEW RECORD! *gave everyone a big hug*

AngelHeartObsession : Thank you as usual.

TI - Idk how to cheer someone up by pretty words. Action speaks louder anyways.

alia03 : Here goes your next chapter.

Fairy Skull : I'm glad I managed to spark your interest in the drama.

Bakamicchi : Please enjoy your reading from here and onwards.

p/s : Thank you for liking the nickname 'Lavender'!

* * *

Yuuki was sitting in her living room with her head on the Japanese table, and thousands of flowers were lying on the floor around her. Her mind still couldn't get over Kise and Aomine's match, which is the reason why she surrounded herself with flowers and trying to do an ikebana as a distraction.

It's no use. Not when she knew how much Kise wanted to beat Aomine, and Kasamatsu's frustration.

Her thought was interrupted by a sudden knocking on her door. Picking herself up lazily, she made her way towards the door. She didn't even bother to see through the peephole, so when she opened the door, Yuuki was about to jaw-dropped when her eyes met his sullen grey orbs.

"Can I come in?" Kasamatsu asked, depression underlying his tone.

Yuuki said nothing, but she made way for the short and spiky black hair male to enter. "Drinks?"

"I'm fine with anything."

Yuuki closed the door and heading towards the kitchen, preparing tea while her guest took his seat at the Japanese table. His eyes scanned the different types of flowers on the floor.

"Sorry if it's a bit of mess." Yuuki gathered the flowers and put them in her room, leaving only fallen petals and leaves around. Then, she took a seat in front of Kasamatsu and served him his tea.

"Thanks." Kasamatsu took a sip of his tea. "Jasmine tea?"

"Chamomile." Yuuki corrected him.

"I see." Kasamatsu took another sip. "You're a good tea maker. As always."

She smiled at his compliment. The silence filled between the two had a calming effect. Sure, Yuuki was puzzled as to why Kasamatsu showed up at her apartment, but to say she's entirely clueless would be an understatement.

"Aren't you gonna ask what am I doing here?" Kasamatsu looked at the girl in front of him. "I'm a guy coming into your apartment at such a late hour."

"I could guess," Yuuki chuckled. "And if you're trying to scare me, forget it. I have baseball bat."

Kasamatsu laughed. "Baseball bat? Ya know, if I did decide to pounce on you, you won't even have the time to grab the bat."

"I'll bite you."

"Would you?"

"You don't want to try me." Yuuki said that in a warning tone but later burst into laughter. It's been awhile since her apartment is filled with joy.

Kasamatsu took a look around. Yuuki's apartment is basically…plain. No teddy bears were on the couch, no pink roses beside the television or fluffs and frills hanging around here and there. There's just a cactus on the table they're sitting on, flower pots outside the verandah – it's probably filled with orchids and poppies, and a frame of two young girls wearing floral knee-length dress standing next to each other on the shelves beside the fireplace. One has hair as white as snow and the other has hair that is as orange as the sunset.

_'That's….'_

Apparently, Yuuki noticed Kasamatsu's attention on the frame. She brought her cup of tea closer to her chest. "Miss her?"

Kasamatsu turned his attention back to her. "Not really."

"Yukio..."

"Yes. And no, I am not lying. I hang out with you more and I like you more." Kasamatsu, just realizing what he said, covered his mouth in embarrassment.

Yuuki blinked her eyes multiple times, almost couldn't believe what her childhood friend just said. "Y-You – "

"Anyways!" Kasamatsu cut her off. "This is really good tea!"

Yuuki smiled awkwardly. "You've already said that." Yuuki sighed. She really hates to do this, but Kasamatsu really left her with no option. "Are you alright?"

Kasamatsu's eyes lost their lights. "Why are you asking?"

"Kise called me two hours ago." Yuuki's voice was clearly had a slight hint of devastation. That Kise on the phone with her earlier is not like the usual Kise she had known in Teikou.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Yuukicchi!~"_

_Yuuki almost curse the caller until his eighth descendant for trying to make her deaf again and again. But, she withdrew her intention when Kise's muttered the I-lost._

_"Ne, Yuukicchi~ I've gave it my best shot and yet I lost. Just exactly…what does Aominecchi have that I don't?"_

_Yuuki could have sworn Kise's voices were cracking. It's probably taking everything he had just to fake an excited voice to annoy the hell out of her. But still…the lost to Aomine was overwhelming. Yuuki could obviously tell that._

_End Flashback_

* * *

_'Kise'. _Kasamatsu smiled bitterly. '_Can't you be any cooler than that? What a crybaby.'_"Did you…stay through our match until the end?"

"No. But I do know the scores."

Kasamatsu bit his lips. He didn't know why he came to Yuuki. He didn't know how he could have let his emotions get the best of him. He didn't know if Yuuki would welcome him with open arms. He wanted to spill and yet, he didn't want to. He's so busy fighting his inner feelings that he didn't notice Yuuki's already sitting beside him.

"Yukio."

"We lost." Kasamatsu clenched his fist out of consciousness. "I lost." Truth is, he didn't want to show Yuuki his weak side. Not after he gave the Kaijou-is-the-best-eight-team-of-the-country speech after they lost to Touo. But, this feeling was eating him inside out.

Yuuki went silence. It's not that she didn't know what to say. It's just that she knew there are no words that could amend his frustration, sadness and disappointments. Kasamatsu may look tough as a captain, but he's still a basketball player and a human. It's impossible to say that he didn't feel a bit of bitterness of losing.

"Yukio."

"If only I had been a better captain. If only I had been playing better. If only –"

"Yukio."

"Yuuki." Kasamatsu looked at her in the eye. "Remembered when you said in case I want to cry, you'll be here?"

Yuuki nodded. "Then, just for this once, could you lend me your shoulder?"

Yuuki said no more. She took him into her arms, letting him cry his heart out so that he wouldn't cry for the same reason again.

* * *

It's been two hours since Kasamatsu fell asleep on her couch. Yuuki pulled his blanket closer to him as the night's getting colder since it rained cats and dogs now.

Making her way towards her room's balcony, Yuuki dialed a certain number hesitantly but proceeded with it anyways. After it rang three times, Yuuki's call was picked up.

"What is it?" The person on the other side of the phone didn't sound pleased to receive a call from Yuuki, but decided to entertain her anyways.

"I'm depressed."

"Call a psychiatrist, idiot."

"You're cold as usual."

"Look who's talking. We both know that I'm the last one, no – probably not even in your list of the people-I-will-call-if-I-wanted-to-talk-or-do-mushy -things. So why now out of all times?"

"You know exactly the reason why you don't make it into that list." Yuuki was annoyed. _'Why the hell am I thinking by calling her?'_

"Whatever, you moron. If you have nothing to say, I'm hanging up. It's three a.m in New York! Don't call me just because you're depressed."

Yuuki sighed, finally giving up. "Thanks to you, I'm no longer depressed. But now, I'M TIRED! Talking to you drains my energy more than playing basketball." Yuuki was about to hang up until that person said something unexpected and hung up on her instead.

_"You could be everyone's courage for all I care, but it's useless if you couldn't be your own courage."_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N :

AngelHeartObsession : Yeah. I forgot to mention "cry at your own risk" at the start of the chapter -.-

Fairy Skull : I hope so. Either way, thanks.

TI - Keep on guessing!

* * *

"Wow~! It's really crowded!"

All the freshmen of basketball club, with an exception of Kawahara because he's down with a cold, plus Kiyoshi were now at a streetball competition that was thirty minutes from Tokyo by train. Thanks to Furihata, the original plan of having some rest from practice on Sunday failed, and now they're going back into the game.

"So, where's the booth?"

"Over there!"

"Ah, sorry," Kiyoshi apologized to a young girl that he accidentally knocked down on their way to register their team. "Are you okay?" He extended his hand.

"Yuuki?!" Kagami yelled.

"Kagami?" Yuuki took Kiyoshi's hand and stood up. She brushed the dirt off her clothes and muttered a thanks to the brunette. She returned her attention to the red head. "What are you doing here?"

"That's my line! What are you doing here?"

Yuuki smiled. "I have a date."

"DATE?!"

"Hello Yuuki-san." Kuroko suddenly popped up between them. "You look good."

"You too. Looks like you got back alive from the camp." Yuuki winked.

"Err…Kagami, Kuroko?" The three stooges who were completely outcasted by them finally spoke. "Who is this?"

"This is Kurosaki Yuuki." Kuroko introduced them. "These are my teammates, Furihata Koki, Fukuda Hiroshi, and Kiyoshi Teppei."

_'Kiyoshi? If I remembered correctly, that's one the Crownless Generals.' _"Hello." Yuuki bowed lightly.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." The trio returned the gesture. "Let's go register first."

* * *

"So, what's with the date-thing you mentioned before?" Seirin finally finished their registration and were now walking with Yuuki to get some food before playing.

"Hm? Oh. Are you jealous, Kagami?"

Kagami's cheek turned red. "Why the hell should I be?!"

Yuuki tried to contain her laughter. _'He's so easy to tease.'_"I'm just here because my classmate said there's a store that sells exquisite desserts."

"Exquisite? That's one way of saying. Are you one of those rich young ladies?"

Yuuki just shrugged. "Who knows. Anyways, is it okay for Seirin to play outside of school competitions? There are some schools that don't allow such a thing."

Kuroko nodded. "It's fine. By the way, we met Seihou when we registered."

Yuuki pondered for a bit. "Seihou – the one that uses martial arts thingy right?"

"You seemed to have a lot of knowledge on basketball, although your appearances beg to differ." Kiyoshi couldn't help but notice how innocent but mischievous the girl is.

Again, Yuuki smiled, which made everyone melted. _'I'm glad I came here. It's nice to see a warm smile after a hellish training camp.'  
_

"It's nice talking to you but I gotta go now. I don't want my trip here to become pointless." Yuuki got up and bid a farewell.

"Is she a student at our school?" Furihata asked. "How is it we never noticed her?"

"She lays low," was Kuroko's answer.

* * *

Yuuki was running around and around and around. Her breath was trying to catch up with her pace, and it finally gave up on doing so. As a result, Yuuki was sitting in the middle of nowhere, trying to regained her breath. Her eyes looked up at the sky and thought how inane she was to make this trip and didn't get to achieve her goal. Regretfully, she was wondering why she didn't bring her classmate with her or at least ask her to draw a map on how to get there.

Her self-reflection was cut out when her eyes spotted a familiar purple-haired giant walking lazily with chips in his mouth that kept spilling out since he was mumbling something. _'Lavender? What he's doing here?'_

So, she decided to follow him, and after a few minutes, she found herself returning to the streetball competition, where the match between Seirin and an unknown team was about to start. Yuuki forgot about Lavender when her gaze accidentally landed on a slick, raven-haired guy. _'What's with him? He gives an aura on par as the GOM!'_

Both teams were ready to catch the ball at tip off, only to be interrupted by a large hand holding it with a snack, namely Maiubo, on top of the ball.

"You're late again, Atsushi!" The raven-haired guy scolded the giant.

"Yeah, my bad. I got lost again."

"…It's been awhile, Murasakibara-kun."

Kagami was shocked. _'Don't tell me he's…!'_

Murasakibara turned to him. "Oh. Isn't it Kuro-chin? You look dead serious as always." Murasakibara was referring to the expression Kuroko had on his face. "So serious…makes me want to crush it!"

* * *

The atmosphere in Yuuki's apartment was a total silence. None of them make an effort to break it. Not the girl who sipped her tea, or the giant munching on his snacks, or the foreigner from US between the two of them.

Yuuki finally raised her head from her tea to her two guests. _'How did my plan to have a peaceful day came to this?' _

* * *

_Flashback_

_The tense filled between the reunion of Murasakibara and Kuroko turned into an awkward situation when Murasakibara ruffled Kuroko's hair in a manner of happiness (read : playfully mocking) of seeing his former teammate again. Feeling irritated, Kuroko slapped Murasakibara's hand away, not believing his sorry for even a second._

_The jet black-haired man (now known as Himuro Tatsuya) continued to lecture Murasakibara. Seirin was astonished __to learn that __Murasakibara didn't play in the Inter-High because Aka-chin – Kuroko's and Murasakibara's former captain - said so. The referee finally __blowed__ his whistle to cut all the dramas and tried to continue the match._

_"You can't." Murasakibara stopped Himuro when the referee asked him to put on his school jersey. __"__Yosen __doesn't__ allow any non-school related competition." __He __was about to leave until Kagami stopped him._

_"Kagami. You should stop taunting him." _

_Now their drama __was__ getting __interesting as__ Yuuki butted in into their conversation. Murasakibara, happy to see the girl, had started __to ignore__ whatever Kagami's saying. He was too busy lifting the girl in the air and spinned around just like a father __carrying__ his daughter for the first time._

_"Oi! __Are you listening __to me?!"_

_Murasakibara continued to ignore him and preached about how he missed Yuuki (read : her homemade snacks and desserts) but stopped when Kagami's finally said something that made him put Yuuki on the ground and sent a death glare __that made__ everyone's shiver._

_"You eat so much of that girl's snacks that it __made__ you retarded and coward__ly,__" __was what Kagami said._

_That ended with Himuro and Murasakibara borrowing others' spare T-shirt with the intention of playing against Kagami and crushing Kagami for insulting __mostly his snacks and Yuuki._

_"Yuuki-chin." Yuuki stiffened at Murasakibara's voice. "Please step back for a bit." _

_Yuuki furrowed her eyebrows when she heard Murasakibara's and Kiyoshi's 'little chat' before the game started. __Finally, after what seemingly-an-endless bickering and taunting, both teams were getting ready for tip off. Murasakibara and Kagami were in their positions, ready to take the flow of the game in their favors. _

_"It's Seirin's ball! It's team Seirin's first attack!"  
_

_The crowds were stunned to see such an invisible but fast pass made to Kiyoshi and he's ready to made it. Murasakibara, although he could stop Kiyoshi, didn't make any move and just let him score it, which earned Seirin the cheering from the crowds.  
_

_"Much as I wish you'll remember me, it's useless even if I insist you to! There's nothing I can do if you forget, except to make you remember my basketball."_

_"No, it's alright." Yuuki shivered when she looked into Murasakibara's eyes. "Sorry, but I think I remember you now, Kiyoshi Teppei. You made me want to defeat you. Later, you'll wish...I'd just forgotten about you!"_

_End flashback_

* * *

"It's rude for you to say that to Kiyoshi." Finally, Yuuki opened her mouth.

"But I did remember him in the end."

"With the intention of making him regret he didn't quit basketball when he had a chance to?" Yuuki started to scold him. "Or the one where you said you'll make him regret that you didn't forget about him?"

Murasakibara closed his mouth and continued munching on his snack. Himuro looked between the two repeatedly before letting out a small laugh.

"What's so funny, Muro-chin?"

"I never thought a girl could shut you up."

Yuuki turned herself a bit from the table in order to bow to him. "I'm sorry you had to hear this without me properly introducing myself. I'm Kurosaki Yuuki, Lave- I mean, Atsushi's friend from middle school."

"Himuro Tatsuya. I'm sorry we ended up in your apartment." Himuro bowed politely.

Yuuki just shook her head. "It's okay. My place is nearer. Besides, I couldn't afford to have both of you return to Akita in wet clothes."

"Which reminds me, whose clothes are these?" Himuro was referring to the slightly bigger yellow t-shirt with a pair of black trousers. _'Please tell me she doesn't live with her boyfriend or something.'_

"They're...belong to a friend of mine." _'It's a good thing those stupid basketballers crashed my place and leave their spare clothes here!' _

"I see." '_Thank goodness!' _"Do you live alone?"

Yuuki nodded. "My family's in New York." Murasakibara just watched as the two were exchanging words. "You seem close to Kagami."

"That's because I'm his figurative big brother."

"And you're good at basketball." Yuuki smiled. "Almost as good as the Miracles." Yuuki noted how Murasakibara's stop munching his snack at her comment.

Himuro chuckled. "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the short match. It's such a bad thing the rain decided to bless us with its presence."

"If you didn't mind, that last shot you showed to Kagami, what was it called?"

"Eehhh? Yuuki-chin is spying for Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara pouted. He put away his snack, completely unhappy at his own assumption.

"It's okay, Atsushi." Himuro's patting Murasakibara's back. "It's called Mirage Shot."

"It's beautiful." _'Mirage eh? No wonder he shot the ball, it seemed like it was just a normal shot and yet, Kagami couldn't block it. And Atsushi too. His aura was so intimidating even if he played defense. To make it worse, he didn't do a thing. He just stood like a totem pole! It's indeed a good thing the rain decided to bless us.'_

Himuro noticed how she was spacing off and waved his hand in front of her face. "You okay?"

Yuuki snapped back from her thought. "Yeah. Sorry."

"You'll get wrinkle at an early age if you think too much." Himuro's trying to lighten up the mood. "By the way, have you ever been to LA?"

Yuuki shook her head. "No. Why?"

"It's just that you seemed like a girl I met there."

"Ah. That must be-" Murasakibara was interrupted when Yuuki kicked his leg hard under the table. "What was that for?"

"Shut up."

Just when Murasakibara was about to protest, Yuuki's cellphone rang. She answered it immediately just so that she could avoid the giant's whining. "Hello?"

"Yuuki!" The voice from the other side sounded frantic. "Where are you now?"

"Home. Why?"

"Is Satsuki with you?" Aomine asked.

"Why would she be with me?" _'Did they argue again?'_"Did something happen?"

"Actually…."

* * *

Yuuki hung up after she finished listening to Aomine's story and went into her room, changing clothes from a sushi-printed pajamas into a pair of jeans and a black sweater with hoodie above her plain t-shirt. She came out, walked to the front door, and began to put on her shoes. She called to her guests: "I'm going out for a bit. I'll bring my keys so locked up the door. Try to stay out of trouble, and don't break anything." She was out the door before they could even reply.

Murasakibara and Himuro exchanged looks. "Is she REALLY serious about letting us stay for the night?"_'It's two guys with a girl ALONE. Did she have no common sense of danger or she's just plain innocent?'_

"Don't worry, Muro-chin." Murasakibara was already sitting on the couch, with a pudding in his hand. He never forgets how Yuuki always keeps her desserts in the refrigerator. "The GOM always crashed her place back in middle school."

_'That explained the clothes. But still...'_ "You have got to be kidding me," Himuro said with exasperation in his tone.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N : Except for one, the rest of the Miracles already made their debuts. So, any pairings you'd like to see? Or let's just continue with all flirtings and teasings? Hahahaha!

AngelHeartObsession : If Murasakibara really exists, I would want to be twirled around too ;p

TI - Maybe Himuro should be her figurative brother instead of possible romantic candidate for Yuuki?

Fairy Skull - He's an idiot. What do you expect? Hahaha.

* * *

"Aomine!" Yuuki was calling for him when she spotted him not that far from the streetlights near the train station. When she reached him, Yuuki tried to regain her breath before she could talk again.

"Hey," Aomine glumly greeted her. Sure, he was happy to see her but at the moment, the fight he had with Momoi was really not something that made him happy.

"Cheer up." Yuuki was finally able to get her words together. "I already called Tetsu on my way here. She's with him, so you don't have to worry." Yuuki patted his back, trying to ease him.

"I see. Thanks."

"Wanna take a walk together?"

Aomine nodded at her proposal. They began to walk around the town while looking at the different sides of the city at night.

"I didn't mean to say that to her." Aomine started to talk about their fight once they passed by several buildings. "But…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Satsuki! See what you've done?! I'm not even injured! I don't need you meddling in whatever I do!" Aomine raged at the pink-haired manager. He __was obviously __pissed big time. Not only had he suffered from __an __injury from the last match with Kise, __but__his name is being stripped from not only the regulars, but also from the benched. All thanks to Momoi's ratting him out!_

_"But... You know what you'll be facing when you meet Akashi-kun in the finals!" Momoi tried to defend herself. "You may-"_

_Aomine already cut her by saying, "That's what I meant when I said I don't need your meddling! You're not my guardian or anything!" He's still not done lashing out at her. "I don't want to see you again! You or your ugly face!"_

_Momoi obviously was out of words and about to cry when he said that. As a result, she threw the clipboard in his face and said, "Yeah! I've had enough of you already! You and your grotesque face!" And later stomped off in anger._

_"Oi Satsuki!" Aomine's wrath subsided naturally and replaced with regret afterwards._

_End flashback_

* * *

"She's just worried about you, idiot."_'He really __is __an Ahomine.'_"You're the only reason she gave up on going to the same high school as Tetsu."

"What's that has to do with me?!"

"You would be in great trouble if she left you alone."

_'Tch.'_Aomine couldn't help but feel large, countless bricks just fall on top of his head_. _He and Yuuki now stopped at a nearby street court. There were a few kids still playing. Their face were nothing but full of joy. "But I'm just so pissed when she did that without even consulting me first."

"Are you kidding?" Yuuki looked at Aomine as if he just grew another limb on top of his head. "You wouldn't approve of that if you knew."

Aomine sighed in defeat. "You're right." His eyes travelled to the short kid trying to do an alley-oop, but he missed the ball._ You suck'._"Did you hear the Inter-High results?"

"Yep. It was hard to imagine a match between Touo and Yosen fighting for first and second place, but it was expected that Rakuzan would outdo everyone."

"What are you saying?" Now it's Aomine's turn to look at Yuuki as if she had just grown another limb from her back. "None of the Miracles played."

"Why am I not surprised at that?" Yuuki mockingly asked herself. _'Oh wait. Didn't Atsushi say he didn't play in the Inter High because of Akashi?' _"Do you think Akashi knew about your injury and deemed it is unworthy for him to participate?"

"Blergh! Like hell do I know what's on his twisted mind! This is _him_ we're talking about."

_'Twisted. The one word befitting him.' _"Feeling better?"

Aomine subconsciously smiled when the kid finally managed to do an alley-oop. "A bit. Thanks." Aomine looked at the girl. "I'll walk you home."

"Yeah. Sure."

And so, they left the court and starting to walk home. Thirty-minutes later, they reached the front of Yuuki's building. "We're here."

"Thanks for walking me home." Yuuki was about to enter her building until Aomine grabbed her arm. "What is it?"

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" Aomine grinned mischievously.

Yuuki just rolled her eyes in response. "Well..I could but.."

"But?"

"I have guests."

"Male or female?"

"Male."

"Do I know them?"

"Yes and no."

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?!" Aomine's yelling caught the guard's attention. He's looking at their way suspiciously, so Aomine lowered his volume. "And are you out of your mind to let males in your home?"

"You and the rest used to crash my place too."

Aomine's mentally banging his head on the wall. "This and that are two different things."

"They are not." Yuuki sighed. "It's Atsushi."

Aomine perked his eyebrow out of curiosity. "Murasakibara? Why is he here?" _'Yosen's in Akita, if I remember correctly.'_

"We crossed each other in a streetball competitions held today. Seirin took part too. They were playing against each other before the rain started to pour down." Yuuki began to simplify their meeting to Aomine.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"Not really. He just lifted me up and twirled me in the air in front of the spectators."

"You can't be serious."

"Thank goodness I wore pants instead of skirts." _'Otherwise I just earned the high-school flasher title.'_

"I don't think Murasakibara would lift you up if you wore a skirt." _'Or maybe not?' _"So, the other unknown guest is.."

"His teammate. Do you still want to go in?"

* * *

Yuuki was about to unlock her door when Himuro's face greeted her first. "Welcome home."

"I'm…back." _'This feels weird, being greeted in your own home by stranger.' _"Why aren't you sleeping yet?" Yuuki took off her shoes, put them on the rack beside the door and took off her sweater before heading towards her room to change into her sushi-printed pajamas again. "Atsushi's already in his La-la-la land."

"I can't sleep." His voice was just as whispering as Yuuki's. After all, none of them want to wake up the sleeping giant. Himuro's eyes were locked on to Yuuki's form. From the moment she walked into the house to the moment she walked out of her room and headed towards kitchen.

Yuuki opened the refrigerator before sighing to herself when she noticed three of her puddings went missing. _'His memory regarding desserts never fails to impress me.' _She closed the refrigerator's door and took out two glasses from the cabinet on top of her head.

"What are you doing?"

"Here." Yuuki put one glasses of white liquid in front of her and the other one across her. "Warm milk is supposed to make you feel sleepy."

Himuro chuckled lowly. But he obeyed anyways. He took a seat and swallowed the liquid down slowly, savouring each and every gulp. "Thanks."

"My pleasure."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N :

Fairy Skull : Thank you~

TI - He could be the one-sided love interest *evil laugh* Hm...about Momoi and Kuroko, I'm really not sure how that'll ended up in my story ;p

AngelHeartObsession : I need more blunt characters! They are freaking hilarious (did you watch KHR? Fran made me rofl just by reading his dialogue!)

* * *

It was the evening of November 7th year xxxx. Yuuki was sitting leisurely while browsing the results of the first match of Winter Cup preliminaries.

"Eh~ Tetsu's doing quite good for first day." Yuuki smiled at the screen of her laptop while reading the latest update. Seirin won against Josei with a score of 108 to 61. "The other school is Shuutoku, as expected, and whoa! 151-49?! They tripled the score! My my~ Midori has become quite a badass."

Done with her 'research', Yuuki got up from her chair and plopped down on her bed. _'Aside from Tetsu and Midori, Kise, Aomine, Atsushi and Akashi qualified automatically into the Winter Cup. So, there __is a possibility__ that they __will__ meet each other in the Final League.'_

Yuuki stared at the ceiling. _'If Tetsu wants to meet the rest of those bastards, he'll have to win at least two matches. And based on the report, it seems like Seirin's next opponent would be Seishinkan. And speaking of Seishinkan, didn't Seirin lo__se__ badly __to them__ in the Inter-High?'_

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even realize tomorrow was already knocking on her door.

* * *

The cheering in the stadium was spectacular as Seirin beat the monarch with a score of 78 to 61. At the same time, the crowd next to Seirin's court was witnessing Shuutoku completely overwhelm Kirisaki Daiichi with a score of 120 to 51, and there was thirty-one seconds to spare before the match is over.

That means, Seirin will be up against Shuutoku in their next match.

_'Is that so?' _Yuuki was licking her ice-cream in one hand as the radio commentator finished his comments. She was outside the stadium, sitting on the nearest bench. Plucking out the earphone from her ear, Yuuki put away both the earphones and her cellphone in her pocket using her free hand. As the wind blew, Yuuki glared at the team before her eyes with an intensity that could pierce them with only one blow.

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

"Takao?" The green-haired teen called.

"Teeeeeeeeeett!" Yuuki imitated the sound of a buzzer in a game show whenever the contestants got the wrong answer. "Wrong~" A chuckled greeted him.

Midorima turned around when he heard the feminine voice. "Kurosaki! What are you doing here?"

"Come on~ I can't come to visit?"

"You know what I meant. Cut to the chase." Midorima closed the distance between them. "Or are you here to break my concentration?"

Yuuki held her gaze against Midorima. "Please. Don't flatter yourself. I'm just here to-"

"Shin-chan~" Takao cutted into the conversation with his sudden appearance. "Eh~ Yuuki-chan's here too. Are you cheering for us?"

"Not really. But I'll say one thing. Win this, and you'll prove the emperor wrong for once. Lose, and you'll get the same result as when you win. Get a draw, and you'll see something that anyone would never imagine to happen in this lifetime and age."

"What are you trying to say, Kurosaki?"

"Last summer of middle school. Teikou basketball court. I'm sure you have a better memory than I do."

Midorima and Takao looked at her retreating figure from a very different perspective. "Hey, Shin-chan?" Takao looked at the shooting guard. "What does she mean by that?"

_'So, she heard about it too.' _"It has nothing to do with you, Takao," was his only reply.

* * *

Yuuki was stunned at the sight before her. _'I expected things to be fierce, but for both teams to counter each attack…do they even have the time to think and most importantly, to breath?'_

The crowd was in awe as the draw tip-off led to Takao tipping the ball from Izuki's grasp. It led to Kuroko returning the favour by tipping the ball that was being held by Shuutoku's number five. Then that lead to another situation where the ball was caught by Midorima, and just before he could shoot, Kagami was already blocking him, which led to ball being free from both teams' possessions.

_'I…honestly pity that ball.'_

The next offense started with Shuutoku trying to score using Midorima's three-pointer but again, Kagami blocked him before he could do so, earning him credits from the spectators.

_'That's weird.'_Yuuki looked at Midorima, before her eyes went to Shuutoku's bench. _'Going one-on-one and getting blocked each time is not Midori's usual style.'_

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Ne~ Just shoot it already!" Yuuki whined. This has been one for three hours and he still has 500 more shots to do._

_"Shut up, Kurosaki! I'm concentrating!"_

_"Who cares?! Your one shot took an average of ten seconds, depending on your range! Do you know how much you could save if you just shoot according to your instinct?!"_

_Midorima just hmph-ed at her statement. "That's where you don't get it. There's no point in shooting if it won't go in."_

_"You're hopeless, stupid Shrek__! The same goes for that jackass demon asking me to watch over you!" From there onwards, she would be sure not to call him that again because the first and last time she did so, she ended up unconscious for a day and she almost los__t__ her life because their captain was listening to it all along._

_End flashback_

* * *

_'What is it that you could be planning? Or could it be….'  
_

* * *

Yuuki had already lost count since she first yawned._'Seriously, this is like replaying the broken tape over and over again.'_

Since the first quarter, the only scene the spectator had been served was Midorima's trying to shoot and Kagami's blocking him. Thanks to that, Seirin secured an eight-point difference over Shuutoku. Now, from the amateur's point of view, Seirin could repeat their Inter-High glory when they beat Shuutoku, but from Seirin's and Yuuki's perspective, it's just a calming breeze before the turbulence decides to strike.

"Ah! Steal! The one who got the ball is…MIDORIMA!" The commentator commented enthusiastically, bringing the heat up to another level. Midorima was getting ready in his shooting stance before Kagami yelled he wouldn't let him do so.

But, Kagami jumped too fast. Midorima had everyone fooled using his fake and dribbled past just-now-landed Kagami. Having a pride in his jump, Kagami once again did his super jump from behind just a second before Midorima released his ball, which ended up to hit the side of the rim instead of going in.

_'He managed to tip the ball at the last second. That Kagami…'_

Without anyone's noticing, Kuroko already slipped away from Takao and got his hand on the ball before sending an Ignite Pass to Izuki at the other side of the court to score with ease.

_'Tetsu ain't bad too. Looks like that coach really knows how to bring out her player's potential. But, Midori is a sly one~ Using that fake at the last play, he turned the flow completely in his favour.'_

"Midorima uses a fake again!"

Kagami was already unable to jump consecutively but Kiyoshi was already in his ready position to support him when Riko was calling for him earlier on. Seirin would have managed to block that if it was the same Shuutoku they faced in the summer.

_'No way! H-He….actually passed?!'_Yuuki felt her knees go weak when she saw what could've been called one of seven mysteries of the Kiseki no Sedai. _'Did he asked to be possessed so he could win? Or was he finally getting possessed by his stupid horoscopes? Oha-Asa! What have you done to him?!'_

As Yuuki was cursing the Oha-Asa, Seirin was overwhelmed by the fact Shuutoku has become a true team now that Midorima's playing with them instead of being a one-man player like he usually does.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N :

AngelHeartObsession : "Please give me a break, you merciless bastards", said the ball ^^

Fairy Skull : Would you hate me if I said this story was originally written as one shot but...things happened hahaha. And I'm glad it became a series instead.

TI - I think if Oha-Asa said by killing could improve his luck, he would probably do it. o.O

For the rest who followed and faves, thank you very much ^^

* * *

Yuuki yawned again. Sure, the match was interesting, but seeing the same one-on-one between Kagami and Midorima and having it end with the same result had quite a sleepy effect for her. The buzzer buzzed, signalling that Seirin requested a time-out after realizing that they were in a pinch against the new Shuutoku. _'Ah, so they removed Tetsu from the play. Oh well, he's pretty much useless if Takao is on the court.'_

After the time-out, the game had upped another level of tension as Seirin goes with a high-paced attack in order to make up for their lost points, thanks to Midorima's three pointers. In no time, they had invaded Shuutoku's side in an instant.

Izuki passed to Hyuuga, who passed to Kiyoshi, who tried to score. This caused Shuutoku's number eight to jump in order to block him, but Kiyoshi used his right of postponement and delivered a pass to Mitobe, who he easily scored one for his team.

_'It's a bit different, but the fundamentals are much like Touo's.'_

Again, Kiyoshi used his special attack to lure Shuutoku's player when Otsubo pressured him in the inside but this time, he delivered a pass to Hyuuga to make a three pointer. As a result, the gap between the teams vanished without even the audiences managed to make further speculations.

_'Run and gun eh? That's the most effective way to stop Midori's three pointer from widening the gap with each time he scored. But…'_

Approximately with seconds to spare before the second quarter ended, the last shot made by Seirin's player missed. Otsubo got the rebound, and he passed the ball to Midorima. With a blink of an eye, Midorima shot his famous super long three-pointer, having the audience in awe.

_'Idiot~ Is Kagami dozing off?'_

"And that ends the second quarter! We'll resume the second half after 10-minutes break!"

Most of the spectators finally looked less tense than they were when the match was still playing, although some of them were disappointed that the match had a break. Speaking of break, a certain girl had also gone to get her refreshments in the meantime.

* * *

Yuuki walked to a nearby store from the stadium. On her way, her cellphone rang a few times before she half-heartedly picked it up.

"Y~es?" Even her voice sounded lazy.

"Couldn't you be lazier than you are?"

Yuuki's eyes shot open. "Couldn't you call at a better time?"

A chuckle from the other side answered her question. "Where are you?"

"On my way to buy pocky. Or lollipop. Or both."

"Hm.." The other side seemed to go mute before saying, "They're coming. Just thought you should know too."

* * *

Yuuki walked into the stadium in a glum mood. Her head was hanging down so low that she had run into several people and just muttered an apology without looking at their face.

"Yuukicchi?!"

_'That weird nickname…' _Yuuki raised her head a bit. _'Figures.' _"Hello, Kise."

"Konnichiwa Yuuki-chan!" Momoi was already hugging her to death. "Never thought you'd come!"

Yuuki pushed aside whatever's on her mind before and smiled at her friends. "You guys are watching together?"

"Yeah. My senpais didn't want to come."

"Aomine didn't want to come."

"It's so disheartening." The two said in unison, almost as depressed as Yuuki was before.

"So, Yuukicchi. What do you think will happen in second half?"

Momoi sweatdropped. _'You asked her the question I asked you not too long ago? Useless Ki-chan! But what he said about Tetsu-kun is quite bothering to me.'_

"I don't know for sure. We are talking about the Miracles, remember?"

Momoi and Kise nodded in agreement. Now their eyes were locked onto the court as the ten-minutes break was over and both teams seemed to be discussing their next strategy before they stepped into the court for the next play.

* * *

Shuutoku lifted up the curtain by making such a beautiful pass from Midorima to Takao, trapping Seirin's under board with their sure-win pattern of 4-versus-3. But instead of charging in, Takao made a back pass to the green-haired shooting guard, who shot a three-pointer successfully.

"That was quite a strategy. And they have turned the tables."

"Who could've thought Midorimacchi's willing to do things he never does in Teikou."

Yuuki's eyes soften at Midorima after he made that shot. _'Never know he's capable of smiling before. How funny.'_

But Seirin's not faltering. They were doing an immediate counter-attack using run-and-gun style, except that their pace was disrupted by Miyaji, who stole the ball and passed to Kimura. He did a lay-up, earning Shuutoku even more points.

"That's gotta hurt now." Kise was referring to Midorima's last three pointer. "The only way to win against Midorimacchi is to take back the points he took. But with Seirin's shooting guard's accuracy, it's pretty hard to say."

"It's true that Midorima's accuracy is second to none, although Sakurai's quick shot is another story. But…"

"But?" Both of them turned their heads towards Yuuki.

"There are things that matters other than skills solely."

"Like what?"

"In Midori's case, I'd say luck to start it." Yuuki giggled.

Momoi turned back her attention to the court. Her eyes landed on Shuutoku, particularly Midorima. "He has changed. Midorin I mean."

"Really?" _'He seems the same to me. Which part of him is different?'_

"Ki-chan too."

Kise sighed to himself. "It's not that we changed. It's probably…he made us changed." Kise looked at the bluenette on Seirin's bench as Momoi turned towards the blonde. Yuuki fixated her gaze on Midorima. "I wonder why. If you keep fighting that person, you start to think that relying on others isn't a weakness but rather, something you can't do without strength."

Without any warning, Yuuki smacked the back of Kise's head, and fake tears rolled out of his eyes while questioning her motive. "Hearing an idiot like you to speak of philosophy annoys the hell out of me!" And she smacked him again.

Momoi laughed at the two, Kise went on about how mean his Yuukicchi was being to him, and Yuuki joined Momoi's laughter, but the comedy strip was dropped when they heard the announcer announce Seirin's member change.

"Finally."

"He's in."

"We've been waiting~"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N : Finally!

Fairy Skull : Thanks for waiting.

TI : We can see why he's Teiko's vice-captain now ^^ Kise's role, aside from being a handsome guy, he also tends to other characters' mental state by being bullied or picked on.

AngelHeartObsession : Other characters were too tough to be picked on xD

pinkus-pyon : Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^

* * *

All eyes landed on Kuroko as he made his entrance into the court while fixing the position of his wristband on his left wrist.

"Tetsu's being watched closely." Seirin stopped the run-and-gun pattern after the player change. They went with a slow-paced play instead.

"They're waiting for the best timing to use Kurokocchi to turn the flow of the game in their favor." _'It's as expected. None of them could afford any mistake at this point onwards.__'_

"Um…Yuuki-chan?" Momoi hesitantly called for her when she saw Kagami's screening Takao. This allowed Kuroko to get the ball from Kiyoshi and engage in a one-on-one with Midorima. "Have you seen it?" Yuuki cocked her eyebrow in response to answer Momoi's question. "Tetsu-kun's new drive."

Just after she finished speaking, Kuroko vanished from Midorima's and everyone else's sight, displaying his new form of invisibility in his Vanishing Drive.

"That was…." Yuuki's jaw dropped.

"A ghost?" Kise's reaction was the same as Yuuki's.

Momoi's eyes widen. 'Is_ that the complete version of what he showed me before? It's…..unstoppable.' _

After successfully bypassing Midorima, Kuroko was stopped by Kimura, which led him to pass to Kiyoshi who dunked immediately.

"It's incredible." _'Never knew he would __become a complete__ ghost now. But it seems like that drive only functions as a support to make his pass__es__ even more effective.'_

"Kurokocchi had us."

"He's in for two purpose. The first purpose is to change the flow of the game, and the second one is to make Shuutoku loses theirs." Yuuki smiled as Kimura tried to shoot after seeing Seirin's new play, but he missed. "And he accomplished both in one play."

Finally, it was the end of third quarter. The predictions of the match were getting more and more clouded as the score was 76 to 76. All thanks to Seirin's shooting guard, who shot a three pointer before the buzzer sounded.

"Blergh! So it's tied." Yuuki stretched her hands upwards. She could feel the pressure even if she didn't play in the match.

"But it's better than losing, isn't it?" Kise chirped happily.

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "I've been wondering, who are you rooting for actually?"

Both Kise and Momoi turned to her. "Kurokocchi/Tetsu-kun of course!" "But Midorimacchi isn't the one to lose against the same opponent twice." The blonde added. Being in the same league as the strongest, they know how each other's mind works. Well, spare the former captain of Teiko, of course.

"Something's bothering my mind." Momoi looked at the Seirin's bench. "Kagami-kun…."

"Marking Midori is no easy task and he's been doing it since the start of the match. It's amazing he can last this long." Yuuki used her right hand to cup her chin on the horizontal steel bar. She shuddered at the coldness when the steel came in contact with her skin.

Kise looked at Kagami as well. "But…he should be at his limit by now."

"Or he could beat his limit right now."

Kise changed his gaze from Kagami to Yuuki after she finished her last sentence. _'Since when you have faith in someone other than the Miracles?'_

* * *

The fourth quarter started with Seirin's infamous run-and-gun style right off the bat. Miyaji tried to disrupt their pace by trying to tap the ball, but Kuroko was faster to change its direction.

"They're already attacking Shuutoku's board." The misdirected pass was directed to Kagami, who's on his way to dunk even though he was double-teamed by Otsubo and Kimura. Despite that, he still slammed it over them.

"He's impressive."

"You don't call someone the ace if he sucked."

"It's too early to celebrate." Kise's tone became serious.

Just as he predicted, while Seirin's still in a celebratory mode after Kagami's dunk, Midorima wasted no time to score three points, earning cheers from the crowds.

Yuuki's eyes intensely fixated on Shuutoku's shooting guard. "How many has it been?"

"Hm?" Momoi was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"We calculated Kagami's limit but what about Midori's? If you talk about endurance, he should be giving in around the same time as Kagami."

"Except…"

"He surpassed it long ago." All three said in synch.

* * *

Yuuki, Momoi and Kise were watching intensely as the both Seirin and Shuutoku were having their point war again, with the audiences cheering for both of the teams.

"Ah! I wanna play basketball now!" Kise blurted out suddenly.

Yuuki looked at him annoyed. "Do you want to get smacked again?"

"So mean, Yuukicchi!"

"Ah. What's he doing?!" Yuuki and Kise immediately stopped their bickering and looked at Momoi. "That Seirin's center. He stopped his track to shoot in the ball."

Yuuki's eyes landed on Kiyoshi. Momoi was right. His movement was delayed, giving Midorima the chance to block him from behind. But Midorima's action caused him to be fouled and thus earned Kiyoshi the right to have two free throws.

"Such a shame." Kise commented.

_'What was that just now? The Iron Heart…hesitated? Or should I say something delayed his action?' _Suddenly Yuuki's eyes widen. _'Don't tell me…'_

"It'll be the end for Midorin if he makes both shots."

"It's in." Kiyoshi made his first shot in. This meant the score was tied. "Here…comes the shot of fate."

"You know, luck plays an important role too." Yuuki suddenly blurted out of random. Her eyes didn't even bother to look whether Kise or Momoi payed attention to her. Kiyoshi finally threw his second shot. As the ball was in its way to the hoop, everyone was holding their breath. "And speaking of luck, there's no one who can beat Midori."

The shot missed, and Otsubo managed to secure the rebound for three seconds before Kagami took it from him by force. He was already jumping and tried to dunk it in but Midorima placed a firm grip on the ball to prevent him from doing so.

As the two ace clashed to ensure their team's victory, the buzzer finally went off. This signaled the end of the match between Seirin and Shuutoku.

"So it was tied, in the end." Momoi looked at the score board. _'104 to 104.'_

"They could have gone into overtime. It's a good thing Winter Cup wants to save time for the main competition. Otherwise, it'll be bad." _'Especially for Seirin.'_

"But overall, this is a good match." Kise's statement was supported by the applause give to the teams. "So, who are they going against next?"

Yuuki flipped her phone to browse the next-door court match result. "Kirisaki Daiichi. They won against Seishinkan with a score of 108 to 71." Yuuki showed the result to Kise as she spoke.

"Are there any significant players?"* The three of them were now walking side-by-side, discussing the next match.

Yuuki nodded. _'That guy.' _"Shuutoku definitely wouldn't lose against Seishinkan. So…"

"The next participant of the main Winter Cup would be either Seirin or Kirisaki Daiichi." Yuuki watched as Momoi's suddenly went off running when she spotted the familiar green-haired bespectacled guy.

"It's this one right?" Momoi pushed the red-bean button on the vending machine for Midorima. "Long time no see, Midorin!" She waved cheerfully while greeting her former teammates.

"It wasn't a bad match, right?" Kise and Yuuki had also joined them.

"Welcome to the Winter Cup in advance."

Midorima only replied with a humph and a slight smile.

"Yuukicchi! You wished him too early. There's a chance he'll screw up." The now quadret were walking out of the stadium.

"It's improbable. Stop blabbering, you dumbass."

"That's so mean!"

"If you want to be concerned…" Midorima turned to the three. "It should be Seirin. Their next opponent is Kirisaki Daiichi's Hanamiya Makoto."

The pink-haired girl and the blonde were shocked, but Yuuki remained to be impassive. _'So, this is what she meant by significant player in Kirisaki Daiichi. It's one of the Crownless Generals!'_

"They purposely lost against us, but displayed quite a result against Seishinkan. I'm telling you, they're up to something."

"I don't like them." The trio now turned to Yuuki but regretted it later. Her face was emotionless, but none of them were idiot enough not to notice the slight flash of anger in her eyes and the stiffness of her body. "More like, I hate them." The chilly tone she used was able to not just sent a shiver down their spine, but also to freeze them over.

Midorima sighed. _'That face and voice. Never thought I would see it again after we parted ways. I'm glad she's not in the same school as me.' _"Anyways, I'm going now. Goodbye."

"Eh~~~~ We just met after such a long time?" Kise whined. "Wai- What the heck is that?" He then later pointed to Midorima's classic vehicle.

"It's a rickshaw. I make Takao pulled it."

Yuuki sweatdropped. _'I wonder how can Takao stand him and his sadistic personality.' _Yuuki looked in the rickshaw when she noticed the three had different reactions plastered all over their face.

"He's so cuteeeeeeeeeeee." Momoi squealed in delight. "I wonder where he came from." She picked him up and start to twirl around with it, completely in her own world.

Midorima lost control when he found out that the dog pissed on his rickshaw. "Hand him over, Momoi!"

"Relax, Midori!." Yuuki was trying to hold back the pissed Midorima. _'He would probably shoot the dog into some trash can if Momoi handed him the dog.'_

"Sorry, that's our dog." Kuroko was confused at the sight of the three as the dog ran over to him and started to lick him. "Huh?"

"Tetsu," Yuuki called out to him. "Since when you have a dog?"

"Yuuki-san. This is Nigou, our team mascot."

_'Ah, that explained the uniform.' _Kise's thought was interrupted by the nose-bleeding Momoi. _'What's wrong with Momoicchi now?' _"Let's call an ambulance!"

"There's no need." _'She must be fantasizing about weird things again.' "_Just let her rest on the bench." Yuuki pointed out to the nearest bench.

"He~y Shin-chan. Wait uh?" Takao whitened when he saw the ruckus before him. _'What in the world is going on?'_

* * *

The day almost ended by the time the situation calmed down. "So pointless. I'm going now." Finally, Midorima gave up. He became too tired to deal with anything right now.

"Huh? You're going?"

"Let's go, Takao." Midorima's starting to walk away.

"Eh? Hey~ Are you sure?"

"…Kuroko." He stopped on his track and turned around. "Let's meet again, at the Winter Cup."

Kuroko was surprised, while Yuuki and Kise found themselves smiling. "…Yes."

"Wanna get something to eat?" Yuuki asked after Kise said that he would carry Momoi home, leaving the two alone. "It's a good cause to celebrate."

Kuroko texted someone on his cellphone before he replied, "Sure. Let's go." _'Kagami-kun can report the finding of Nigou.'_


	18. Chapter 18

A/N : As usual, life is hard. Isn't it?

AngelHeartObsession : If someone understood how Akashi's mind works, maybe he/she will go mad ;D

TI : Yep. Sorta busy with future-college prep life, aircraft or software etc etc. I could only say one thing - people changed ^^

Lady Syndra : Thank you.

* * *

It's the final day for the Winter Cup Preliminaries. Today's match would be about Shuutoku versus Seishinkan while Seirin played against Kirisaki Daiichi. As usual, the stadium was crowded with spectators – from the young to the old, from the high-schoolers to adults, from newbies to professional players.

Outside of the stadium, a certain brown-haired girl was looking at her watch. _'There's still time before the match.' _She was listening to Dare You To Move by Switchfoot when she noticed an approaching figure towering over her. "Looks like you're still fond of basketball."

Yuuki's pupils dilated at the sight of the person wearing a formal business suit. His black bow-tie was a contrast to the white cufflinks. Yuuki knew that he knew that his presence made her uncomfortable, but he pretended not to take a hint about it. "What are you doing here?" She just watched the uninvited male sit beside her.

"Just thought I should meet you." Yuuki knew that Russian accent very well. Right now, he mockingly smiled at her. "After all, I'm sure that's Yuki-sama's wish as well."

The 8oz cup of coffee that she had finished earlier was crumpled out of rage. "How about you get out of my sight now?!" Her breath shortened with every inhalation. The breeze of winter may be cold, but definitely not cold enough to stop her blood from boiling.

"Now now. Don't be mad." The male was still trying to provoke her subtlety. "That's not an attitude befitting a young lady of the Vandekof household."

_Paaangggg!_

The sound of her right palm meeting his left cheek echoed as silence filled between them. "Don't you ever mention that again. Ever." Yuuki spelled her warning slow and firm. She was glaring at him intensely, as if laser could come out of her eyes and killed him in one shot.

"Very well. But do remember, no matter how much you hated the name, the same blood is still flowing in your vein. In your very being." He got up and politely bowed, before leaving Yuuki in her own feelings. Without Yuuki noticing, he smiled victoriously, signaling his victory to mess with her head.

* * *

Aomine watched the match before his eyes with disinterest. Of course, at first it was interesting because he could see his former shadow's new trick, but now the gameplay was dirtier than his Horikita Mai's gravure postures.

"Oi Satsuki." Aomine called for his childhood friend who was busy texting. "What are you doing, texting non-stop?" _'She's the one who was excited asking me to come to see Tetsu's new play, and now she's not paying attention. Tch.'_

"I'm texting Yuuki," Satsuki answered. "And where are you going, Aomine-kun?!" Momoi asked when Aomine got up from his seat.

"I'm gonna pee. Wanna come?"

"Eeewwww!" Aomine smiled in satisfaction when Momoi made a disgusted face at his comment. "Ahomine!"

"Aomine-kun?" Imayoshi called for him. "Don't play with your 'thing' for too long." This time, it's Imayoshi's turn to smile triumphantly when Aomine gave him a disgusted look.

* * *

Hanamiya was just getting out of the men's restroom when he crossed Yuuki's path, who was about to enter the women's restroom.

"If it isn't the Courage," Hanamiya snickered at the girl. "I see you're still supporting them." Yuuki was about to ignore him until he said, "I'm sorry but I'm going to crush Seirin, starting with Kiyoshi Teppei. And maybe I'll just go all the way with the rest while I'm at it."

Yuuki's face lost its impassiveness. _'First, that stupid butler. Now this freaking bastard. One after another.' _"How about before you go all the way with them, I'll beat the living hell out of you first?"

Hanamiya just smirked in amusement at her threat, which annoyed Yuuki more. Yuuki was about to give him a reverse-punch when Aomine suddenly stepped out of the restroom and saw them – one smirking and the other about to explode.

"Aren't you gonna go back to the match?"

"You're right. Thanks for reminding me," Hanamiya sarcastically said that and was about to leave, but not before he said, "Until next time, Kurosaki Yuuki."

After Hanamiya's footsteps couldn't be heard anymore, the two just stood there for the whole minute without any sound or movement. Aomine glanced at Yuuki. She calmed down a bit but there's still trace of anger on her face. Her face muscles were still stiff, and her hands were clenched tightly.

"You'll get more immature than you already are if you let him taunt you." Aomine patted her head, in hope to cool her down. Just as Yuuki thought that Aomine would just leave her alone, he surprised her when he actually turned back from his walk and asked, "You're gonna come?"

* * *

It's the start of the third-quarter. Yuuki now joined the army of Touo for the next second half of Seirin versus Kirisaki Daiichi. When Momoi saw her walking with Aomine, she was happy that she called her to come over within a distance of at least a three-meter radius. Except, as they were getting closer and closer, Momoi lost her excitement when she got a closer look at Yuuki's face.

"Hey," Momoi whispered softly to Aomine, careful not to get Yuuki to hear. "What's wrong with her?"

Aomine just shrugged. He either didn't want to prolong the conflict, or he's too lazy to explain it to her. Either way, it's not good to speak about what had happened outside the restroom with Yuuki this close to them. Thank goodness that Momoi didn't fuss over it like she usually does.

"Ne...Yuu-" Momoi couldn't finish her sentence when she saw the look on Yuuki's face. She knew that look. The look that said I'm-in-my-own-world-so-get-lost.

"Forget it, Satsuki." Aomine was looking at both of them from the corner of his eyes. "She couldn't hear you any longer." _'Or more like, she's not interested in hearing anything or anyone now.'_

Putting aside her agitation, Yuuki now focused on the match. 'Vanishing_ Drive from the start. And Kirisaki Daiichi wants to try and block it?' _

Yuuki raised her eyebrow unconsciously when she noticed how the bubble-gum player suddenly pushed Kirisaki's number 8, who was supposed to mark Kuroko, but the exact opposite happened. As Kuroko bypassed the two of them and made his way towards the goal, he responded to Kagami's yell and passed the ball in an upwards position, thus enabling Kagami to dunk the ball.

"Oh." Imayoshi's smile looked weirder than usual when the announcer announced the player substitution for Kirisaki Daiichi. "What's this?"

"I understand Seirin had to reserve no. 11 to use him for later. But what's the purpose for Kirisaki Daiichi to substitute his player as well?"

"Maybe…" All eyes, except for Aomine turned to the girl who was silent from the moment she joined them in. "To disrupt Seirin's pace." _'Or to display a cheaper match than it already is.'_

"You said that…" Kiyoshi easily got his rebound and he passed to Izuki. Now, the court was witnessing Seirin's counter-attack. "But that replaced center doesn't seem much of a threat."

It's as Imayoshi said. It's obvious to Touo, Yuuki and the all the basketballers out there that the substituted no. 12 is better than no. 5. At least he isn't the power type. Yet…

Just as Izuki was about to pass to Kagami, Hanamiya stole the ball and he went right to shoot a lay-up. It was Seirin's turn to attack. Again, Izuki dribbled the ball while using his Eagle Eye to scout the best receiver for his pass. After he identified him, Izuki was about to pass to Hyuuga this time, but Hanamiya stole it one more time, giving Kirisaki's no. 11 a chance to score.

"Again? Did Seirin's control tower was _that_ disturbed with his failed pass just now?" Wakamatsu was pissed due to the fact Izuki played better against Touo in Inter-High but now he failed twice in a row.

Yuuki clasped her hands together and placed her chin on them. 'No._ That's not it. But something is definitely off.' _

"But it's weird. For some reason, after that player came in, no. 4's steals increased drastically." Sakurai stated the obvious.

Imayoshi's smile was replaced with a frown now. "Well, he is a genius."

"Eh? Well, he's one of the Crownless Generals, then of course…"

"Wrong. It's not like that." Imayoshi cut into Sakurai's sentence. "I'm talking about his brain." He placed the tip of his left finger on his left temple as he said that. "He's insanely smart."

"Huh?"

"We were in middle school together, and he was always at the top in exams without studying." Wakamatsu was startled by the fact Imayoshi acknowledged someone's smarter than him. "Seirin's style is team basketball with pass work as a base. A pretty high-level one, too. In other words, its high level means it's extremely efficient. Everyone observes the floor balance and takes the most optimum route."

"But that's the trap."

Imayoshi seemed amuse at Yuuki's comment. "Correct." And he started explaining more when he read the confused look on the Touo's players. "Hanamiya reads all of his opponents' attack patterns and steals the ball. Especially that no. 5. He's a really good point guard. Composed judgment from Eagle Eye and precise passes. He doesn't stand out, but he's the one backing Seirin from shadows. However, that precision is the ideal prey in his case."

Right after Imayoshi finished his detailed explanation, Hanamiya once again intercepted Izuki's pass and stole the ball.

"Even if that's the case, it shouldn't be this disastrous," Yuuki stated the matter-of-fact. "No matter how high your intelligence is, for Seirin's to lose all their passes is too much."

Imayoshi pushed up his glasses. "You're right, young lady. That's why…"

"That new center is the reason why Hanamiya's stealing percentage increased tenfold than before," Yuuki finished his sentence.

Imayoshi nodded. "Hence, the first half is merely a preparation."

Momoi looked at Yuuki, who seemed lost in her thought again. 'It's_ like a spider's web. The more you struggle, the deeper you get tangled. And when you lost all the energy to move, the spider will engulf you without having to put up a fight.' _

* * *

"Finally, the third quarter is over." Momoi sounded tired. Who could blame her? The 10-minutes seemed like an eternity with the same scene replaying over and over again. In the end, thanks to the web, Seirin only managed to score two-points for the entire third quarter, thanks to the dunk at the beginning.

"So, Seirin's really in a pinch, aren't they?" None of them were saying anything, but everyone was agreeing with Yoshinori Susa's obvious remark.

"I've been wondering…." Wakamatsu finally broke the silence. "WHO THE HELL IS THAT GIRL?!" He pointed to none other but Yuuki.

Yuuki turned to him instantly, as if on cue. "I am Kurosaki Yuuki, Momoi and Aomine's middle school friend." She bowed her head slightly, just enough to show the gesture.

"Oh…ok."

Aomine raised his eyebrow. The Wakamatsu he knew is hot-headed and wouldn't take any shit from anyone, but for some unknown reason, he back-off instead of being pissed off with Yuuki's short introduction. _'I wonder if he knew it's better not to mess with her at this kind of time.'_

"So, Yuuki-chan~" Momoi's already cooing her name. "What do you think of the match?"

Yuuki leaned against the back of the chair. Her backbone felt stiff after she leant forward for the whole ten minutes. Her eyes then travelled to the score board displaying 47-58 with Seirin's losing. "Seirin won't have a chance to win." With an 11-point gap difference, it would be more likely to increase more in the last quarter.

"Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh? Tetsu-kun will lose?"

"Shut it, Satsuki." Aomine replied in annoyance while Yuuki closed both of her ears in defense to her wailing scream with her hands. "Tetsu won't lose to the likes of him."

"Eh?~ Aomine-kun has faith in Seirin? How amusing."

"It doesn't matter whether we have faith in them or not." Yuuki dropped her hands that covered her ears. "What matters is what are they going to do to turn the table around." _'Or should I say..' _Yuuki focused her attention on Seirin's shooting guard._'..What HE's going to do now that it comes to this.'_


	19. Chapter 19

A/N : I'm not entirely sure about this, and definitely too lazy to Google right now so...HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HIMURO!

TI - Hm...roughly about one or two chapters more? Or maybe the next chapter? Depends on how long I write one.

Lady Syndra - Hahaha! If that's the case, prepare to meet the overprotective GOM!

AngelHeartObsession : Lesson learned : Never ever go reverse-psychology with Imayoshi ^^

* * *

"Oh…he came out."

"They're unleashing their trump card."

Yuuki just let both Wakamatsu and Sakurai state the obvious about Kuroko getting subbed into the game. Now, she and Aomine were having the same bored face.

It's the start of the last quarter of the game with Seirin's turn to attack. Izuki was dribbling the ball at his own pace as he scouted the best receiver for his pass. Just as he was about to pass to Hyuuga, and it was about to be stolen by Hanamiya, Kuroko tapped the ball in Kagami's direction, allowing him to score a basket for Seirin.

The crowd remained silenced, trying to interpret what they've just seen before cheering loudly.

"Uwoo! They made it! Seirin's first score in almost ten minutes!" The announcer announced enthusiastically. His voice sounded both confused and amazed at the same time.

"…I can't believe it." Imayoshi said in exasperation. "That attack was completely different from the ones until now."

"Eh?" Touo's players were confused at his words.

"Until now.." Imayoshi started explaining. "..Kuroko's relay passes were all about team play. Even the trick plays are totally unanticipated for by their opponent. For the alleys, it's just an attack pattern that's been solidified during practice. But the pass right now was completely out of their usual attack pattern. It was a pass that even his teammates didn't know."

Touo's members were all giving ears on Imayoshi's detailed explanation.

"In short, Kuroko independently changed the pass course on his own. Even for Hanamiya, it's impossible to read a pass that even his opponent's teammates don't see it coming."

Now they all have surprised look. "But..how in the world are they receiving such a pass?!" Wakamatsu began questioning. _'Do they have psychic power to read into the future?'_

"…They're just guessing." Aomine's sudden sentence shut down Wakamatsu earlier hypothesis. "They're just thinking something like 'Kuroko might give a pass here'. But if they've been practicing everyday with him, they can kind of start to understand what Tetsu is thinking."

Yuuki's eyes were still fixated on the court although her ears caught every detailed explanation given.

"…What they need isn't logic." Yuuki looked at Aomine from the corner of her eyes when she noticed Aomine's statement was left hanging. "It's trust."

She returned her full attention to the court, not without noticing the look on both Aomine and Momoi's faces. Even if it didn't mirror the look on her face, there's something beginning to sway in her heart.

* * *

There's only five minutes and a half before the game ended. Slowly but surely, Seirin had caught up to Kirisaki Daiichi, leaving a gap from 11-points to six-points in their current score of 54 to 60.

_'So, he missed again.'_Yuuki unconsciously sighed when Hyuuga missed his three-pointer, and Kiyoshi failed to get the rebound because Kirisaki Daiichi's number five outdid him. _'Tetsu's play saved Seirin from getting left behind but if that stupid four-eyes didn't get a grip, it would be bad. Not to mention Hanamiya's definitely having something more up his sleeve.'_

Yuuki's train of thoughts was pulled back to reality when the announcer announced Seirin's time-out. _'Now what?' _Her question was answered when she saw Kiyoshi was subbed out from the game._ 'Looks like he reached his limit.'_

Wakamatsu eyed Hyuuga. His left hand supported his chin. "But seriously, he can't make one at all. Today's no. 4…" His voice was clearly disappointing. "He's in a slump right when they need him the most." He glanced towards his left before asking, "What do you think Sakurai?"

Now it's Sakurai's turns to examine Hyuuga. "..His shoulders are much stiffer than usual. He's putting too much emotion into it..." He took a deep breath before adding, "With the exception of geniuses like Shutoku's Midorima-kun, three-pointers require extremely delicate touches, so basically it's a matter of chance. No matter how good the shooter is, there are times when it won't go in at all."

"Then, isn't it pretty ba-"

Wakamatsu didn't get a chance to finish his sentences when Sakurai butted in with, "However, on the other hand, once it starts going in, it won't stop. He's that kind of shooter."

A smile crept onto Yuuki's previously blank face. "Ya know, I don't think there's anything to be worried about." She leaned her back against the chair.

"Huh?"

Sakurai's eyes went from Yuuki to the shot Hyuuga just made. "..This is.."

"What? Another miss?" Wakamatsu skeptically asked.

"..It's the opposite. It's perfect." The ball was almost touching the hoop. "There's no way it will miss." With that said, it went in.

"Uwoooo! It's here! Seirin's three-pointer!" The crowd continued cheering along with Seirin's team.

_'And with that, Seirin's morale and firepower returned.'_

It was as Yuuki thought. After that shot was made in, Izuki moved better than he was before and scored his team another basket afterwards.

"They've got this.." Wakamatsu sounded impressed. "Now that the outside started to go in, the inside's working too!"

"Stopping Seirin when they're like this..is quite tough."

Imayoshi was right. With less than a minute to spare, thanks to Hyuuga's three-pointer, Seirin finally took the lead with the score of 69 to 68.

"Ahhh~ finally Seirin turned the table around!" Momoi stretched her arms forward. Her happy face turned pale when she sensed dark aura beside her. "Yuuki-chan..?"

Yuuki bit her lower lip. Her left hand already clenched into a fist. Her blood was about to boil again when she saw how Hanamiya was about to elbow Kuroko in the middle of the match. _'That Hanamiya!'_

Hanamiya was using the second interval Kuroko dodged his attack to break free from Kuroko's defense and charged forward.

_'Unbelievable.'_"So, he still had another card up his sleeve." Imayoshi was referring to Hanamiya's floater shot that bypassed the double-team of Hyuuga and Izuki, topping over Seirin with 70 to 69.

Slowly, Yuuki unclenched her fist when she saw Kuroko's furious expression. He was getting into Ignite Pass stance. Accepting Kuroko's feelings along with the pass, Kagami slammed the ball in, turning the match in their favour once again.

The rest of the match was just about witnessing Kirisaki Daiichi helplessly struggle against Seirin but to no avail. The match ended with Seirin winnning over Kirisaki Daiichi with the score of 76 to 70, reserving their spots in the Winter Cup.

"Aomine-kun! Yuuki-chan!" Momoi yelled for them when she saw him and Yuuki standing and heading towards the exit.

"I'm going home."

"Wait! There's still Shuutoku's match."

"There's no way he'll lose." Aomine cracked up his shoulder. "Everyone's so freaking slow. I'm tired of waiting."

Momoi was speechless when she saw Aomine's smile. _'That smile…'_

* * *

Yuuki was walking alongside Aomine, currently on their way of exiting the building while earning whispers and murmurs wherever they passed by_._ All credits to Aomine's reputation.

"You're excited."

Aomine laughed. "You just noticed that?"

"Because of what will happen here and now onwards?" Yuuki fixed her red-knitted muffler and kept both of her hands in her sweater's pocket. _'It's so cold.'_

Aomine's smirk proved her statement to be right. With Kuroko and Midorima confirmed to be part of the upcoming Winter Cup, that means…all the main casts were ready on the prepared stage.

It's an all-out war between the Generation of Miracles!

* * *

It was the day before Winter Cup commences. Yuuki was leaning against her bed while holding a frame picture of Kiseki no Sedai and Momoi. It's the same frame she puts on her study desk. It's the same picture she looks at everytime she wants to remember how everyone was before they were the Miracles.

Sighing heavily, Yuuki put aside the frame on her bed. Her left hand opened the drawer of her study table and took out another frame. It's the one frame that she kept in her drawer since she entered Teiko. The same frame that she put on in her living room after Kuroko lost. The same frame that she kept hidden again when Kasamatsu noticed it. She would never know why she does what she did in case someone asked for a reason.

Her right fingers were trailing on the frame, as if trying to remember the day that the picture of the two was taken. As if on cue, the same fingers ran through her hair. In the frame's reflection, Yuuki could see the adult version of her and the other girl.

Her minds began flashbacking days ago. How she was living her own life until _he _came.

_"But do remember, no matter how much you hated the name, the same blood is still flowing in your veins. In your very being."_

Yuuki shook her head, trying to get rid of those words echoing in her ears. Resting her head against the bed's side, Yuuki's eyes met her white ceiling.

_'How long do you intend to run, Yuuki?'_


	20. Chapter 20

A/N : Yes, I'm late, I know. I've been busy with my prep to join prep class this December.

Lady Syndra : I just hope I don't make anyone too OOC in this story ;D

AngelHeartObsession : Without I realized it, I put too many unsolved mysteries.

TI : *Spoiler alert* Enjoy your long-awaited character!

* * *

It's finally the day of the long-awaited Winter Cup. As expected, the tournament attracted a large number of people. With the presence of the Generation of Miracles, they spiced up the tournament even more.

Among the sea of people, a young girl reached for her orange cellphone in her long, purple coat because it vibrated. Flipping it open and reading the message, she sighed to herself before she started to walk more briskly towards her destination.

* * *

Outside of the stadium on the north side, the Generation of Miracles were having their own reunion. The air was tense even though their conversations sounded normal to outsiders.

"What, Tetsu, you have a chaperone with you?" Aomine's finger adeptly spun the orange ball.

"Mine-chin has Sa-chin as a chaperone too." Murasakibara took another bite out of the chocolate bar in his hand.

"Hey! Leave Satsuki out of this!"

"Wait, Midorimacchi. Why do you have scissors with you?" Kise's fingers were typing something.

"It's my lucky item of course, stupid!" The scissors were raised a level higher to prove Midorima's point.

The blonde sweatdropped. "Um…either way, it's dangerous. So, can you stop holding it like that while walking?"

Their casual conversations were interrupted when the phantom player arrived. "Sorry for the wait."

Furihata, who was with Kuroko, was sweating like crazy inside out. The winter breeze, along with the scene before him, sent shivers down his spine.

"That phone's annoying, Kise. Is it from Akashi?" Aomine asked when he noticed the copycat's phone received mails non-stop.

"..Oh! A text from one of my fans was cheering me on!"

"Die." Was all Aomine's short reply.

On the other hand, Murasakibara was having difficulties to open his Maiubo, so he asked for Midorima's scissors to open it. His request was denied of course.

"Kuro-chin. Do you have scissors?"

"No, I don't."

"Speaking of which, why is the person who called us here the last one to arrive?" Kise was asking in his annoyed and slow-voice, afraid that it may cost him his dear life later.

Midorima just pushed his glasses up. "Don't get angry every time. He's just this kind of person."

Hearing Midorima's reply, Aomine was tch-ing under his breath. It was cold and yet here they were, surrendering themselves to be frozen to death, in case that person didn't show up.

"Sorry. I've kept you waiting."

Six heads turned towards the voice. He was standing at the top of the stairs, like a king mentoring his countrymen.

"…Akashi-kun."

Furihata was obviously surprised when he heard the infamous name escaped Kuroko's lips. God knew what went through his mind at that moment.

"Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi and Tetsuya…" All five of them tensed when he called out their names. "I'm happy to see you here. The fact that we're all gathered here is very touching."

"But, here's someone who shouldn't be here. Right now, I only wanted to talk to my comrades." Akashi's eyes focused on Furihata. "Sorry, but can you leave?" Those last words may look like a request, but when it came to Akashi, it's always an absolute order. No one can say no to him.

"Furihata-kun." Kuroko called when he realized Furihata didn't even blink. He couldn't even move after he heard Akashi clearly.

"Come on, that's cold." Suddenly a big hand landed on Furihata's shoulder." Don't leave him out of the loop."

Furihata was brought back to his usual self when a familiar voice reached his ears. "KAGAMI!"

"Yup, I'm back." Kagami smiled. "We can catch up later, but first…" Kagami stepped up front. "So, you're Akashi. Glad to meet you."

* * *

His jaw almost dropped when he looked at the female before him. Shakily pointing his finger at her, he barely managed to asked, "What happened to you?"

"Just some makeover. Nothing much."

"Nothing much, my ass!" Kasamatsu spontaneously threw the water bottle in his hand at her that it hit her head slightly. "You completely turned yourself into someone else!"

Yuuki just chuckled while rubbing her sore head innocently. "Don't exaggerate, Yukio~ I'm the good old Yuuki."

Kasamatsu let out a sigh in defeat. He knew she was right. Before him, he saw his childhood friend from ten years ago. Orange-haired and peach irises that were staring at him really took him off-guard when he saw her fiddling with his things. He thought it was one of Kise's fangirl slipped into the locker room because he couldn't recognize her in an instant! God knew that he was about to break Kise into two if that really was the case.

"If you're looking for Kise, he's being summoned." Kasamatsu quoted Kise's words regarding Akashi's text Akashi's text.

"I'm not here to see him." _'Although it's not hard to predict Akashi would summon the rest. _"I'm here to see you."

"Why?"

It's Yuuki's turn to throw the water bottle back at him, but he caught it skillfully. "You didn't call or text or whatsoever after you last came to my place after the blubbering session."

Kasamatsu sweatdropped due to the fact that she still remembered about their little 'heart-to-heart' session after his lost to Touo during Inter-High. "Uh…that's because…." Kasamatsu's eyes looked all over the room, except for her face. "Because…"

"Because?"

_'Because I was embarrassed! Read the atmosphere, idiot!' _He could only scream those words inside his heart.

"Anyways.." Kasamatsu took a seat beside her. "What made you turned back to your old self?"

There went the change of topic. Damn Kasamatsu! Yuuki went silenced. She knew he was referring to her old appearance. Out of clear conscience or whatsoever, she went to the saloon and dyed her dirty-brown hair back to her original colour – orange. And she stopped wearing her hazel contact lenses too.

"To commemorate something, I guess?"

Kasamatsu raised his brow. "Something like what?"

"Something like, things changed, people leave and life doesn't stop for anybody."

* * *

After the meeting with his former teammates, on his way alongside the hall, he stopped his track when he spotted a young girl, only with different appearances.

"Hey." The girl said without even looking.

"I see you did some changes on yourself." Akashi's eyes traveled from up to down, left to right at the girl who's leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sorry I can't say the same to you."

Silenced filled in. From where they were standing, they could hear the loud cheering. Both could certain it came from the court where Touo and Seirin was about to have their battle.

"Your premonition came true."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Sometimes, I think you deserved to be called Generation of Assholes." Yuuki's eyes were emotionless, but deep down; she couldn't even begin to show what she should feel after what happened in the last match of their last tournament._

_"Tetsuya asked for us to go all out."_

_"He didn't ask you to give them a mercy shot!" Yuuki's voice became thunderous. The score between Teiko and Meiko, 111 to 11, was to mark their place as the winner and at the top of the nation._

_"That's what it meant to be the strongest, although being in the same team as the strongest could be quite boring."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Generation of Miracles have our own way of doing things. Starting from now on, the next time we'll meet will be in battle to determine who's the strongest of the strongest. And Yuuki.." Akashi's heterochromatic eyes fixated on her. "You would be there to witness it."_

_End flashback_

* * *

"You should be careful of Tetsu and his new light."

"You mean Kagami Taiga?" Akashi chuckled, as if he just heard something funny. "I hope his performance against Daiki wouldn't be affected after our little 'greeting'."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"So, you're Akashi. Glad to meet you." Kagami's eyes were stating you-might-be-the-absolute-whatsoever-but-I'm-not-s cared-of-you._

_Akashi was staring down at the uninvited fellow, definitely planning something unknown to the others. In the end, he only made his way towards Midorima and asked to borrow his scissors._

_"What do you need them for?" Midorima asked, but still handed him the scissors. No one defy Akashi after all._

_"My hair's bothering me. I was thinking about cutting it." He retorted. "But before that…" Then, he turned to Kagami. "You're Kagami-kun, right?"_

_After he finished his sentence, without any warning, Akashi charged at Kagami with the scissors in his hand and earned gasped from both Kuroko and Furihata. Thankfully, Kagami managed to dodge it in time, but still weren't fast enough that his left cheek was slightly cut._

_Akashi was surprised, but he smiled later on. "Wow. Good job on dodging that. For moving like that, I'll forgive you this time. But there won't be a next time. If I say leave, then leave." He grabbed his bangs, measuring the length with his fingers. "In this world, winning is everything. Winners are validated and losers are denied. Since I always win, I always right." And his hair fell with a single snip from the scissors._

_End flashback_

* * *

Her face was still impassive even after she heard the mini-killing-stunt Akashi pulled on Kagami. "Is that your way of saying Kagami isn't worth to stand next to the Miracles?"

"I see your perception on human value hasn't change at all." Akashi stared at the girl. Kurosaki Yuuki's vision on human exceeded the level of normal. She saw what other's fail to see in human - let it be a good or bad value. Mostly the latter though.

"Wrong. Maybe it's not Kagami who isn't worth standing next to us. Maybe, we're the one who's not worth the place beside him."

"Do you believe in him that much?"

She shrugged. "But Tetsu does. And you and I know, Tetsu will do anything to prove his point. Or at the very least, he'd done quite a great job so far."

Akashi didn't say anything at that. But as Yuuki was leaving and they crossed paths, he said something that she didn't see it coming.

_"I like the colour."_


End file.
